Human Experiences
by iwish1986
Summary: After Edward and Bella are married, the Cullens decide to give Bella as many human experiences as possible as a wedding gift. What experiences will each character choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was just sitting around one day and I thought about Twilight and what human experiences I would want if I were going to be changed. Then I thought, what human experiences (besides the obvious growing old/having children) would the Cullens want Bella to have, or wish they had? On that note, this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: The Reception**

_Isabella Cullen_, Bella thought as she observed her wedding reception, _it has a nice ring to it._ She had opted out of dancing, except for the obligatory father-daughter and husband-wife dances. Now she just watched as her family and friends tore up the dance floor. Some, like Renee and Phil, were tipsy. Some, like Mike and Jessica, were utterly smashed. And of course others were completely sober and devastatingly graceful, like her new family the Cullens.

_Soon, I'll be as graceful as them. No more tripping over everything, no more insane blushing...nope soon I'll be a beautiful, graceful vampire._ She thought as Edward squeezed her hand lovingly.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance some more? You're only gonna be married as a human once." he noted, dazzling her with the intense gaze of his topaz eyes.

Edward didn't want her to miss out on any human experiences before she was changed. There was only one human experience Bella thought she would regret not having: sex; and Edward had promised that they would try after they were married. Dancing, however, was an experience she had had many times and could live without.

"Edward, you know as well as I do that eventually I will fall on my face, and fatal embarrassment on my wedding day is not an experience worth having." she giggled.

"And you, Mrs. Cullen, know as well as I do that I will catch you before anyone notices. Trust me." he replied and brought his lips closer to hers, sealing his promise with a light kiss. Dazzled once again she conceded.

As Edward guided her to the dance floor she glanced at the clock. _Midnight, already?_ she thought and looked around. She noticed how the crowd had grown smaller since the last time she had checked the time, anxiously awaiting her wedding night.

Edward spun her delicately, brought her close to his cool marble chest and hummed her lullaby in her ear. She smiled and closed her eyes, wishing that moment could last forever. _Wait a minute, it will last forever. Once I'm changed, Edward and I will have moments like these for the rest of eternity._ she realized and smiled.

"Bella, love?" Edward's cool breath caressed her ear as she replied. "hmm?" he chuckled, "You are practically falling asleep. We should get you home."

"I'm not asleep. I _can't_ fall asleep, tonight we have to..." she protested quietly not opening her eyes. "That human experience can wait a day or two, it won't be much fun if you fall asleep. It has been a long day, you've been up since god knows when..." "Five AM." she replied slowly, her breathing becoming more even. "Five AM? Alice, why did you wake her up so early? The wedding didn't even start until four in the afternoon!" Bella heard Edward scold his sister quietly. Any human around, wouldn't have heard him but thanks to vampire super-hearing, Alice heard him loud and clear.

_Oh, Edward. My darling brother. Beauty is a long process. Bella had to go through a rigorous..._Alice thought to him. "Ok, ok. Never mind...Bella?" he asked looking down at his wife. Bella had fallen asleep. He picked her up gently and walked over to his family. "I think it's time we headed home." he whispered so as not to wake her up. His family nodded and they all left together in the stretch hummer limo Emmett had rented for the night.

**Author's Note: Reviews!!! You know how our parents used to say "if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all?" Well it applies to reviews as well! I appreciate constructive criticism but no bashing etc. I don't think my fragile ego could handle it, lol. PS I already have Chapters 2 and 3 written, but I won't post them until I get at least 3 reviews. That's not too much to ask for right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok first, I would just like to say that you guys are awesome. I asked for three reviews and gott eleven. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and for the tips! This is where the fun begins!!! Review, review, review!!!!! Oh, and there's an excerpt from Eclipse in here, so if you don't want spoilers, don't read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They originate from the unfathomably brilliant mind of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2: Trying**

"Good morning _Mrs. Cullen_." Edward whispered softly as Bella opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning _Mr. Cullen_." she replied and snuggled closer to his chest.

She looked down at her pajamas and shot up, "Oh my god! Did I miss it? Did we do it?" she panicked. Edward laughed, "Bella, relax. You did nothing last night except sleep. Alice and Rosalie helped you change out of your wedding dress, so you would be more comfortable." he kissed her forehead, his eyes sparkling as he stared at her relieved face lovingly.

"Good," she replied trying to steady her breathing, "that's one human experience I am not going to miss." she walked to the bathroom for a 'human moment' as Edward liked to call it. He sat up on the bed and called after her, "I didn't know you wanted me _that_ badly." he chuckled.

She walked out of the bathroom, morning fresh, and smiled seductively "Well, know that I'm awake..." she climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. She kissed him deeply, his arms snaked around her waist, one hand on the small of her back, the other caressing her hair.

"Bella." Edward pulled away laughing. At first she giggled and kissed him more passionately. "Bella, stop." he pulled away again trying to suppress his laughter. She flushed and annoyance took over her features, "I'm glad you find this funny Edward. Like being rejected by you wasn't bad enough the first time." she shot at him remembering the humiliation she felt the first time she agreed to marry him on the condition that they give making love a try.

(A/N: flashback, had to change it to 3rd person, hence all the brackets.)

[Bella's_ hands were slightly shaky as _[she_ unlocked _[her_ arms from around his neck. _[Her_ fingers slid down his neck to the collar of his shirt. The trembling didn't help as _[she_ tried to hurry to undo the buttons before he stopped _[her

_ His lips froze, and _[she_ could almost hear the click in his head as he put together _[her_ words and _[her_ actions._

_ He pushed _[her_ away at once, his face heavily disapproving._

"_Be reasonable, Bella."_

"_You promised --__whatever I wanted," _[she_ reminded him without hope._

"_We're not having this discussion." He glared at _[her_ while he refastened the two buttons _[she'd_ managed to open._

[Her_ teeth clamped together._

"_I say we are," _[she_ growled. _[She_ moved _[her_ hands to _[her_ blouse and yanked open the top button._

_ He grabbed _[her_ wrists and pinned them to _[her_ sides._

"_I say we're not," he said flatly._

[They_ glowered at each other._

"_You wanted to know," _[she_ pointed out._

"_I thought it would be something faintly realistic."_

"_So you can ask for any stupid, ridiculous thing _you_ want --__like getting _married --_but _I'm_ not allowed to even _discuss_ what I --__"_

_ While _[she_ was ranting, he pulled _[her_ hands together to restrain them in just one of his, and put his other hand over _[her_ mouth._

"_No." His face was hard._

[She_ took a deep breath to steady _[herself_. And, as the anger began to fade, _[she_ felt something else._

_ It took _[her_ a minute to recognize why _[she_ was staring down again, the blush returning --__why _[her_ stomach felt uneasy, why there was too much moisture in _[her_ eyes, why _[she_ suddenly wanted to run from the room._

_ Rejection washed through _[her_, instinctive and strong. (Eclipse, p.443-444)_

"It's not that Bella. I will keep my promise." he replied, looking sorry but still attempting to suppress his laughter. "Then what?" she asked confused. Her stomach growled loudly and Edward laughed louder. "Oh." she realized giggling.

"My hearing is too sensitive Bella...you need to eat before we can do anything." he chuckled again, and kissed her. _I guess it would ruin the mood for me too. _she thought as he led her downstairs where the Cullen family sat amongst stacks of wedding gifts.

"Oh good you're awake!!! We have to get started on thank you notes!!!" Alice chimed excitedly motioning to all the gifts and holding up a box of Thank You Cards. "Do we have to?" Bella groaned remembering the cramps she had in her hand after helping Angela with her graduation announcements.

"Bella, it's an integral part of the human wedding experience!! Plus it'll be fun, who doesn't like opening gifts?" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the couch.

"I'll get you some breakfast love." Edward smiled.

"Okay, but don't think you're getting away! They're _you're_ gifts too." Alice reminded him as he walked to the kitchen.

"So where do we start?" Bella asked.

"Just grab a gift and open it." Alice replied excitedly, bouncing in her seat. Bella took the one closest to her and began to unwrap it.

"A blender from Mike and Jessica." Bella informed Alice and she began to address the envelope as Bella briefly wrote down a little thank you note and signed the card. Edward came in with her breakfast and signed his name next to hers.

"One down," Bella looked around at the stacks of gifts covering every surface of the Cullens usually neat living room, "nine hundred, ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine to go." she groaned sarcastically.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know some of you are going to be **_**disappointed**_** that they didn't consummate their marriage on their wedding night, or morning after. But I had to put it off, you will see why. It will happen, in due course. I promise! In the meantime, reviews please!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I love all of you for your reviews and constructive criticism. Thank you so much! I was told that maybe I should have just paraphrased the scene from Eclipse instead of inserting it completely, and maybe I should have. I just wanted you all to know that I didn't want to take away from Stephenie Meyer's original scene. Thanks a lot to the reviewer who mentioned it! I love answering your guys' questions and comments so keep 'em coming! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Never have. Never will. Stephenie Meyer does and thank god for that, because I'm not sure I'm creative enough to do it justice. Lol.**

**Chapter 3: Rosalie's Gift**

After a full day of opening gifts and writing thank you notes, Bella was relieved. "Finally! I never want to unwrap a gift, or write a thank you note ever again." she said sealing the last envelope and throwing in the box.

"That's not the last of them." Alice smiled.

"What?" Bella whined, rubbing her right hand.

"And I sure hope you didn't mean what you said about gifts, because I see a lot of gifts from Edward in you future." she laughed.

"How many more gifts?" Bella asked grudgingly. _I can't believe Edward isn't helping with this. _She thought annoyed that Edward had abandoned her a while before for what was supposed to be a short wrestling match with Emmett and turned into a video game tournament with Jasper.

"Just six, one from each of us but you won't open them all at once. Oh, actually a little over six, but who's counting?" she chirped, "It's time to give Bella her gifts everyone!" she bounced up and down, shaking with excitement.

Within seconds, the whole family was gathered around Bella smiling, Esme had a beautifully wrapped box and handed it to her. "This is from all of us." she said warmly.

"Really you guys, you didn't have to get me anything. You already paid for the wedding, and everything..." Bella protested.

"Just open it." Emmett interrupted impatiently.

Bella unwrapped the paper, feeling sorry for ripping it, it probably cost more than her shirt. She opened the box to find a note in it. She unfolded the paper and looked up at her family confused.

"Human experiences?" she asked looking up at them. They laughed and Carlisle stepped forward. "Since you will be changed soon, we want you to _die_ having lived a full life." he explained chuckling and Emmett fell to the floor laughing loudly. "That part was Emmett's idea," Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked over to him "Emmett, get up. You're such a child."

"We are each going to give you a human experience." Jasper explained.

"You'll get them one at a time. Mine is first." Rosalie smiled tentatively after getting Emmett to calm down. She sat next to Bella a gold envelope in her perfectly manicured hands. "I wasn't going participate in this at first," she said honestly and Edward gave her a warning growl, "you know how I feel about your decision. But since you have made it clear that you want to be changed, and we'll be sisters for eternity, I want it to be on good terms." she smiled.

"Thank you Rose." Bella replied gratefully as Rosalie handed her the envelope.

Bella opened it and removed the certificates from inside. "Two gift certificates to Ocean Spa?" Bella asked. "Yeah, from what I read, it's the best spa in Seattle. I figured I couldn't give you old age or children but I could give you beauty." she replied, "Not that you're not already beautiful," she quickly added, "but you have no idea how much I wish I could get a professional massage, facial...the works. Vampires can't really get all that stuff. There's no point really. The steam doesn't permeate our cold, hard skin, and last I checked there are no vampire masseurs." she giggled musically.

"Plus, I don't think Edward is willing to major in massage techniques at the University of Alaska." Emmett added chuckling and then composing himself after receiving sharp glares from Edward and Rosalie.

"But there are two gift certificates, if I can't take you, who will go with me?" Bella asked.

"I thought you could go with your mom. She's in town for another couple of days right?" Rosalie offered. Bella hugged her tightly and tears rimmed her eyes. "Thank you Rosalie."

Bella ran to the phone and called Renee.

"I'm gonna stay at her hotel tonight and we'll leave first thing in the morning." Bella informed Edward sadly. "That's great Bella, why are you so sad?" Edward kissed her forehead.

"I'm a bad wife," she said "we haven't consummated our marriage yet and it's all my fault."

"Bella, I told you it can wait. I won't love you any less." he smiled reassuringly and walked her to her truck, "Now, have fun with your mother and if you need anything I'm a minute's run away." she laughed and kissed him.

_I have the best husband in the world._ she thought as she drove away.

**Author's Note: Another chapter is finished. Once again I would like to make the point that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. So don't bash me in reviews please. Constructive criticism is very appreciated, but bashing I will not put up with. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter 4!!! I have to tell you I laughed a lot writing this chapter, Renee reminds me of my mom a lot so it was easy to portray her. I hope you guys like it! Oh, and I'm getting a lot of nice reviews and good criticism! I appreciate it very much and try to respond to any questions you guys have so keep it up! And seriously, if you do have a question or something, don't be shy! I'll happily answer them as long as it's not something like 'what's gonna happen next chapter' because you'll just have to read and find out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4: Renee**

"This is so exciting!" Renee chimed as they walked into the spa. Bella was glad she could spend some more time with her mother. Renee didn't know it, but this would probably be the last time they were together. At this thought Bella's eyes began to fill with tears, but she quickly stopped them from overflowing, remembering that Renee had no idea what she was going to become.

"Hello, welcome to Ocean Spa, do you have a reservation?" the attendant asked as they reached the front desk.

"Yes, I called earlier this morning, I'm Isabella Sw...Cullen. Sorry, Isabella Cullen." she beamed at her new last name.

"Oh yes, congratulations on your wedding Mrs. Cullen. Here are your itineraries," the attendant smiled and handed them each a folder with a list of treatments they would be getting that day, "and here is your room key. You'll be leaving in the morning, correct?" she asked.

Bella nodded, "My mother has a flight to catch".

"Okay, well have wonderful stay here at the spa and if you need anything at all my name is Michelle." she smiled warmly and gestured to another attendant who took their bags and led them to their room.

"Oh my gosh!" Renee exclaimed as Bella tipped the attendant and closed the door. "Leave it to Rosalie to pick a place as lush as this." she said and set her bag on one of the double beds. "This isn't a room, it's a suite!" Renee gushed.

The room was huge, with an entertainment centre, a living area and two feathered queen size beds. The colors were soothing but extravagant at the same time, fabrics of earthy browns draped the bed and windows and were accented with light blues. The bathroom was fully equipped with a Jacuzzi and state-of-the-art shower. There were unlit candles and flowers everywhere.

"If this is the room, imagine the treatments!!!" Renee squealed. Bella was suddenly reminded of Alice, _Maybe that's why I took to Alice so much, she's an extreme version of mom,_ she thought and smiled to herself.

Renee hastily opened up her itinerary. "Bella, look they scheduled all of our treatments together!" she mused.

"What's first?" Bella asked walking over to the window, only to be taken back by the amazing view.

"We have mud baths in fifteen minutes." Renee read as she grabbed a complimentary robe and began to undress.

"What is so appealing about sitting in a bath full of mud?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh honey, do try to enjoy yourself. It's supposed to be relaxing, don't be such a downer." Renee replied handing her a robe of her own. _She must have picked that up from the kids on Phil's team. They're such a bad influence. _Bella thought and laughed at the familiar role reversal.

* * *

As the warm water washed away all of the mud, Bella understood what was so appealing about mud baths. _It's that clean feeling you get after you wash all the mud off. That's it._ She smiled as the warm water relaxed the tension that had been hiding in her muscles from all the stress of the past couple of years.

With the mud, all of the stress from James, Laurent and Victoria, The Volturi, and Jacob, disappeared down the drain. She emerged from the shower in her robe and Renee led her to the next room.

"Time for facials!!!!!" Renee exclaimed sitting down in one of the chairs. Bella sat opposite her as an attendant turned on the steam.

"You ladies just relax, we'll have to let you steam for 10 minutes before we start. The facialists will be right in." the attendant said and left. Bella and Renee closed their eyes and sat in silence.

Bella opened her eyes and looked to the door. "Did the attendant just come back in and leave again?" she asked her mother. "No, I didn't hear anyone." Renee replied. _I could have sworn I just felt a cool breeze and heard the door close_. She thought but then shrugged it off as she noticed her mother open her eyes.

"So...how was it?" she asked casually.

"How was what?" Bella looked up confused.

"The wedding night." Renee smiled and giggled.

Bella's face turned red and her eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "We are **not** having this conversation." she exclaimed, trying to regain her composure.

"Honey, you're a grown woman now, we can talk about this." her mother smiled.

"_No_, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's mortifying!" Bella answered, new tension forming unwanted knots in her muscles.

_Oh Renee, ever trying to be my friend and not my mother. _She thought.

"Besides, there's nothing to talk about. We haven't done that yet." Bella added, hoping this would get her mother off the subject.

"Why not?" Renee was confused.

"We just haven't gotten the chance. Now can we _please_ not talk about this?" Bella pleaded, and was relieved when the facialists entered the room and began the treatments.

* * *

The day at the spa went by quickly, much to Bella's relief, Renee hadn't had the chance to continue their conversation. But as the sun began to set and they walked into their suite. An awkward silence filled the room as Bella and her mother got ready for bed and Bella felt a sense of dread wash over her.

"You never explained why you and Edward haven't gotten the chance to..."

"Mom!" Bella yelled, feeling the heat sear her cheeks as they flushed deeper red than they ever had before due to the anger that was now added to the embarassment.

"Bella, I know I haven't been very supportive of this marriage." Bella scoffed "But now that it's done, I just want to make the best of the situation. I mean, I'm sort of losing a daughter, is it so wrong for me to want to gain a friend?" Renee explained sadly.

They sat on their beds in silence as Bella once again tried to regain her composure. The tears began to fall as guilt washed over her. _It's true, she is losing a daughter. I should try to make her as happy as I can before she loses me. _Bella thought to herself, _I won't talk about my sex life with her, though._ She reassured herself mentally.

"I'm sorry mom. I guess, I never realized how hard this was going to be for you. You know I'll still be the same Bella, and we'll still be close...just not _that_ close." she giggled as her mother sat down next to her and wiped her tears away.

"Bella, if you really don't want to talk about it, we won't. I just want you to know that if you _do_ want to talk to me about it, you can and I'll try not to hear it as a mother, but as a friend. I just got a little over excited and went a little overboard. You know how I get." Renee replied softly and Bella smiled.

"Agreed. Now let's go to bed. You have a flight to catch tomorrow morning." Bella said and turned off the lights.

Bella lay in bed, Renee's rhythmic breathing soothing her and helping to clear her thoughts. As comfortable as her bed was, she just couldn't fall asleep as easily as when Edward was lying next to her.

_Rosalie was right. This day was an experience worth having. Maybe more than she expected though. Rosalie gave me a day of pampering, but I really got closure. At least with Renee. _She thought as she yawned.

Remembering the journal Alice had given her before she left, Bella wrote down everything that had happened that day so that when she was changed, she could remember every detail, even the mortifying ones.

Feeling her eyes grow heavier, and her pen strokes dragging, Bella closed the journal and then her eyes and surrendered to her fatigue. The only sound that came from that room all night, was Bella's quiet voice repeating the same words over and over in her sleep, "I love you forever..._My _Edward."

**Author's Note: So what did y'all think? Let me know by reviewing!!! Once again though: no bashing please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: First, I just want to clarify that when I said "no bashing" I was just trying to deter mean-spirited people. I have not been bashed, thankfully...so it must be working, lol. Anyways, I really struggled with this chapter, I re-wrote it a few times. I wasn't sure what Carlisle would give her. As the oldest and wisest, I couldn't really relate to his point of view. Then I thought of when he was human, and what may have been important to him then and I went from there. I hope it's not ooc. Let me know by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 5: Carlisle**

"Bella's home!!!!" Alice shrieked and ran to Bella's truck as she opened the door and grabbed her bag. Alice pounced on Bella in a potentially bone-crushing hug.

"Can't...breathe...Alice!" Bella laughed as Alice picked her up and within seconds placed her on the couch. The whole family was around her now and all asking how the spa day was. Edward ignored them all, sat down next to her and gave her a long and deep kiss. Bella lost her bearings and pulled him closer, getting carried away.

"Eh-hem. Can't you save that for later? I want to know how Bella liked my gift!" Rosalie hit Edward across the back of the head. As he gave a low growl and pulled away, Bella flushed realizing that the whole family was watching. Edward kissed her on the cheek and held her close, he hated being away from her for too long, it reminded him too much of when he thought he had lost her forever.

"It was great, thank you so much Rosalie. I didn't realize how a simple day at the spa could make me feel so good. Plus, Renee and I had a proper goodbye. It was definitely one of the best experiences of my life." Bella replied getting up and hugged her beaming sister.

"Just wait till you get _my_ gift." Emmett boasted, "It's gonna rock your striped socks!" Bella laughed, "I'm sure it will Emmett." she said sitting back down and looking over at a worried looking Edward.

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked him, Edward looked intently at Emmett to read his thoughts once more, making sure he hadn't misunderstood.

"_I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout, when I get all steamed up..."_ Emmett's voice sung in his head.

"Emmett, why are you blocking me?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't want you to give away the surprise. It's not my turn yet and I don't want anyone to know what my gift is." Emmett replied mischievously.

"So help me Emmett, it better not be anything reckless or I'll..."

"Boys, calm down. It's my turn now." Carlisle interrupted handing Bella another envelope.

Bella opened it and pulled out a letter. She read it out loud.

_Dear Bella,_

_You have no idea how you have changed our entire family including myself. You have given Esme a taste of human motherhood and have made her happier than I have seen her in decades. You have filled a hole in her heart that I never could and for that I am eternally grateful. As for Edward, you have given him back his soul. He loves you so much and you make him so happy. You make us all happy, Bella. You have taught us unconditional love. Even when you found out what we were, you stood by us. As for my gift to you dear daughter, I will give you two things. _

_The first is an experience that you may not think is distinctly human: college. I will pay for the semester of college that you have agreed to attend as a human. You see, as a vampire, school is not necessarily a challenge. We have a great talent for retaining information and our insomnia added to our speed makes assignments irrelevant. School becomes just a front. Edward himself has been to medical school twice and highschool so many times over. But as a human, you are more appreciative of knowledge and learning, something that, in my day, was held in very high esteem. It's a learning experience in its own right, where you will grow as a person._

_Second, when I was changed, what I wished more than anything was that I had happier memories with my father. I wished that he could accept me and be proud of me no matter what I did or what I was. You have that already, Charlie is so proud of you and loves you so much. So what do I give the girl that has everything I thought I ever wanted? Well, it came to me when you were once again ranting about how we spend too much money on you. Why not give you the chance to spend money on others? _

_Your loving father,_

_Carlisle._

Bella looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Carlisle...I don't know what to say, your letter is beautiful." she said and hugged him, "Thank you so much..._dad_." she added smiling as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Your welcome Bella, I'm glad you liked it. It's the truth." Carlisle replied smiling and if he could have cried, Bella was sure he would have.

"I'm just a little confused. What do you mean by spending money on others?" she asked once she had resumed her position in Edward's embrace. Carlisle looked at Edward who nodded smiling.

"He's giving you a million dollars to give to any charities or organizations you choose." Edward clarified and kissed her forehead.

"But couldn't I just as well do that as a vampire?" Bella asked still confused.

"Yes, Bella technically you could do that as a vampire. But I think what Carlisle was going for was more of a 'helping your fellow man' kind of gift. As a human, it holds more profound meaning to give to other humans. And money doesn't hold the same value for a vampire, as you may have noticed. Rather than a human experience, I think Carlisle wants you to experience your own humanity." Jasper explained.

"So Bella, make a list and I'll transfer the money tonight." Carlisle gave her a piece of paper and a pen. The family smiled and went their own way, leaving Bella in Edward's arms to reflect on what she was going to do with one million dollars.

**Author's Note: A big thank you to TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice for letting me use her review sign off "You rock my striped socks!" I thought it was appropriate for Emmett! Again, I hope this wasn't too out of character for Carlisle but I think it's clever enough to come from him and he's so caring and giving that I thought it fit. The first time I sat down and thought of what he would give her, all I could come up was two tickets to the opera or to the ballet. I'm glad I decided against it. What did you guys think? PS I love all of your reviews, it makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside when you like the story so much you take the time to review. And I love answering your questions and hearing your comments! Sometimes (like in this chapter and in the next one) they lead to inspiration for the story! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: While the charities and organizations are all worthy causes, I do realize that there are many more out there. Please don't scold me later for not including a certain charity/organization. There are reasons for each one Bella chooses, and like her, I found it quite difficult to narrow them down. I spent a lot of time online researching and these are all real charities/organizations. **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight or its characters, much to my dismay. Stephenie Meyer is their proud owner. **

**Chapter 6: The List**

"How in the world am I going to divide one million dollars fairly? What makes one charity more worthy than another? Do I give more to smaller charities?" Bella asked Edward, exasperated as she scrapped the tenth list she had made that afternoon.

"Bella, don't over think it. Just do what you feel in your heart is right." he replied gathering all the lists off of the floor. "Lets start by listing the charities you have most often on these lists." he offered spreading them out on the dining room table.

"Okay, I'll recite, and you write them down, my hand is cramping up again. It never got over writing all those thank you notes." Bella joked handing the pen to Edward, who took it and kissed her hand softly and then made his way up to her neck. Bella smiled and tilted her head up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

Lost in his arms, she got up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up onto the table.

"Edward?" she mumbled between kisses.

"Hmm?" he replied kissing her shoulder and pushing her tank top strap to the side of her arm.

"Do you really want our first time to be on a dining room table?" she asked slowly and he stopped.

"Do _you_ want our first time to be on a dining room table?" he re-directed, gazing intently in her eyes and then smiling playfully.

"I think you know the answer to that." she giggled as he picked her up, bridal style.

"Well, I don't know what you're in to." he joked and she laughed as he ran her up the stairs and then laid her on the bed.

"We'll save the dining room table for our second time." she teased unbuttoning his shirt as he unbuckled her belt.

She pushed him over and sat on top of him, taking off her tank top...

"STOP!" a shriek came from the door as it burst open.

"Alice?!" Bella yelled in shock and fell off the bed. Edward helped Bella up as his eyes shot daggers at his sister, "This better be important." he growled.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, her face flushed as she put her top back on.

"You guys can't do that." she stated, grabbing Bella and pulling her away from her husband.

"Why not? She's my wife and we can do _that_ whenever, _wherever_ we want." Edward replied angrily and took Bella's other hand.

"But I had a vision, and it can't happen yet! Everything has to be perfect! You have to wait!" Alice pleaded, pulling Bella's arm a little more.

"What if now _is_ perfect?" Edward shot back pulling Bella in the other direction.

"Guys! _I_'m not a rag doll, and _you_ aren't human. These arms _will_ be pulled out of their sockets if you don't let go!" Bella exclaimed and they released her. "Now, Alice, explain your vision." she continued.

"I won't tell you what it is, you just have to trust me." she said softly taking both of Bella's hands in hers and looking up into her eyes. "It's really special though, you'll never forget it."

"Bella..."

"Don't bet against Alice." Bella interrupted.

"What?"

"I was once told, _Don't bet against Alice_. So I won't. If Alice says I won't regret it, I believe her." she replied and kissed Edward softly, "You better be right about this Alice." he said as he put his shirt back on.

"How did you know we were about to...oh, well I suppose you had a vision, right?" Bella giggled.

"Please, Bella. You can't have sex in a house full of vampires, one of them with the gift of empathy, and expect it to go unnoticed. We all heard you. And you were right by the way, your first time would have been quite uncomfortable on the dining room table." Alice laughed, and Bella flushed crimson.

"Well, if your vision didn't deter her completely, that sure did." Edward scolded as he led Bella back to the dining room. Alice smiled smugly and stuck her tongue out at her brother as she walked back to her room.

"Now, where were we?" Bella asked, once they were back in the dining room and she was picking up the lists that had fallen back to the floor during their little tryst. Edward grabbed the pen and a new sheet of paper and sat down.

"Well, I have the Red Cross and UNICEF on a lot of these." she said sitting down opposite him and going through the lists again.

"That's a start." Edward smiled encouragingly.

"But how much do I give them?" she sighed.

"Let's just figure out which ones you want first, okay? How about you limit yourself to ten? Does that sound fair?" he reasoned.

"Alright, ten. So now that the Red Cross and UNICEF are on the list, that leaves eight more..." Bella trailed off into thought. She looked up to see the same intrigued expression on Edward's face that she had seen the first time he laid eyes on her.

"I was just thinking that maybe Carlisle meant for this to be another form of closure." she said, reading his mind.

"How so?"

"Well, he said I'm always thinking of others, maybe it's also like my last gift to the ones I love." She replied and Edward could almost see her mind working, _What I wouldn't give to be able to read those thoughts._ he smiled.

"Okay, here it goes." she announced decidedly after gathering her thoughts. "For Charlie, I want to donate to the National Association of Chiefs of Police. That way, god forbid, if something happens to him in the line of duty, he'll be ok." she smiled and Edward wrote it down.

"That's a wonderful idea." he encouraged lovingly.

"And Renee always encouraged me to empower myself, and told me that I could do anything I set my mind to, even if people, namely men, told me I couldn't. So add the YWCA on there." she smiled more confidently, then her smile faded.

"You may not like this one, but I need to do it."

Edward stiffened, his eyes concerned. "What is it?"

"For Jacob, and the pack," she looked down at the wolf charm on her bracelet, "I want to give some money to the First Nations Development Institute. They work so hard to protect LaPush from vampires, but there's not much werewolves can do against the government. So at least, I did them some good." she finished and then smiled tentatively.

"I love that idea." Edward encouraged, and his face softened. Feeling safe in the knowledge that she had chosen him for eternity, he smiled as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Moving on." she giggled, "In honor of Carlisle, I want to give a little something to Doctors Without Borders."

"Maybe you should require that he be their patron saint." Edward laughed.

"He does set quite an example, doesn't he? He overcame the biggest obstacle in order to practice." she admired.

"Four more." he said as he wrote the last one down.

Bella had to think some more. Who else could she help? She thought about her friends. Angela worked with a lot of charities. _But there's one she's always raving about._ She thought smiling. "Add Habitat for Humanity on there, for Angela." Edward nodded and wrote it down.

"What else is important to me?" she asked.

"I can't read your mind remember?" he mused.

"You're important to me. Our family is important to me. But I can't just donate money back to Carlisle, plus you guys have more than enough money." she said deep in thought.

"Lightbulb." Edward teased as he watched Bella look up suddenly smiling.

"Conservation International." she said.

"What?"

"If we have to live for eternity, we're gonna need forests for shelter and animals to sustain us. Plus, we'll help conserve nature all over the world for the betterment of humanity. It's a win-win." she explained.

"Your mind works in mysterious ways." Edward chuckled, "Okay, two more."

Bella sat at the table, lost in thought. She had no idea what other charities to choose. She looked around the room and her eyes rested on the phone. _The phone is such a great tool. You can use it to catch up with loved ones, or reach out to a friend..._she smiled. Edward was right, she just had to stop over thinking it.

"Kid's Help Phone..."

"I brought you some dinner, Bella." Esme interrupted as she brought Bella a plate of her favorite takeout. Bella's stomach growled as the smell of sweet and sour chicken balls and lo mein took over her senses.

"Thank you Esme." she smiled appreciatively as Esme placed the plate in front of her and then looked at the list Edward was compiling.

"What a wonderful job you're doing, you're almost done!" Esme chimed in a motherly tone.

"And you just inspired my last choice." Bella replied taking another bite of lo mein, "Heifer International, because hunger is something no one should have to live with. And some people aren't as lucky as I am to have three meals a day."

"So how do you want to divide the money?"

"You know, I think we should split it up evenly. It's only fair." she replied.

Edward and Esme smiled as Bella finished her plate and followed her as she rushed to Carlisle's study as fast as _humanly _possible. "Come in." Carlisle beckoned before she even knocked. Bella handed him the list. "I'll take care of this right away," he chuckled as Bella shook in excitement, almost giving Alice a run for her money, "Thank you so much, dad." she exclaimed hugging him.

"This money will help so many people." she beamed, happy with her accomplishment. "No Bella, _you_ helped so many people." Carlisle corrected her lovingly and she hugged him tighter, feeling more like his daughter then she ever had before.

**Author's note: **

**So I struggled a lot with this chapter as well. I couldn't decide what charities/organizations to choose and how to format the whole list making scene. It was a nightmare really, but I think it turned out okay. Bella got to sort through her values and what is important to her. I just hope it wasn't too rushed. Let me know what you guys think. **

**As for the quasi-love scene, I felt mean for cutting it off like that. I was inspired by one of my reviewers who said that she and her husband couldn't keep their hands off each other during their first year of marriage. I guess that would be true of Bella and Edward (if it turns out that Edward can keep 'the monster inside him' under control, and I believe he can). And since I had to delay the love scene for the plot, I thought I should give Edward and Bella a damn good reason to be keeping their hands off each other. Vampire super-hearing, and a vision from Alice seemed like a good enough reason for me. And then there's the whole Bella falling off the bed thing, lol. I laughed for so long before and after I wrote it, I'm laughing right now actually. I just thought it was so **_**Bella**_** to fall off the bed. Poor Bella, much like myself, she can't escape her clumsiness. Anyways, I'm getting a little anxious about the love scene, it's turning out to be a highly anticipated part of the story. I hope I do it justice. More on that later on though. I'll update as soon as I can, and thanks again for all the support and reviews!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Another chapter just for you, my lovely readers. I have to say one thing before it starts: a few of you have been wondering (in reviews) what Edward's gift is gonna be. Well, to be honest I had never thought of it. I was surprised when you guys suggested this, I just thought his human experience would be making love. But now I have to think long and hard about what else he should give her. It really has to be something good, huh? I have to live up to your expectations! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Cullens (including Bella). The lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 7 - Kidnaped**

"Bella, wake up!"

Bella opened her eyes and rubbed them, waiting for the fog of sleep to clear from her vision. Finally they adjusted to the light and she yawned. "What's up Emmett? Why am I on the couch?"

"Edward went hunting and you fell asleep watching tv. Now get up, lets go!" he pulled at her sweater impatiently like a kid pulling their mom out of bed on Christmas morning.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting up and noticing a Louis Vuitton suitcase on the floor next to Emmett's large feet.

"It's time for your gift!" he exclaimed barely containing his excitement.

"A suitcase? It's quite nice, but owning Louis Vuitton isn't exactly what I would call a valuable human experience." she said sarcastically.

"No silly, we're being impulsive, and maybe a little reckless. But we have to leave before Edward gets back or he'll stop us for sure!" he explained quickly, smiling mischievously.

"I should tell him where I'm going." Bella replied unsure.

"Bella, the secrecy is part of the fun! Plus, you have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret from Edward! It's like Mission Impossible! We're blowing this popsicle stand, and that's final!" he urged.

She smiled. She never was one for impromptu getaways, well unless someone was in trouble. She was far too responsible for that. "Alright, I just have to pack a few things."

"Rose and Alice already took care of it." he replied grabbing her by the hand and taking the suitcase in the other. They hurried to Emmett's Hummer and sped away.

"So exactly _where_ are we going?" Bella asked.

"Wherever the wind may take us."

"You didn't plan anything?"

"I had some ideas but having a plan isn't exactly impulsive, _grandma_." he teased, "Now, what have you always wanted to do but were never allowed to?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "eat ice cream for breakfast?" she asked tentatively.

"I tell you the sky is the limit and that's all you come up with? This has now gone from gift to intervention. Hold on to your socks, they're about to be rocked." Emmett's grin seemed to spread across his entire face and his eyes sparkled as the Hummer screeched into a u-turn, and they sped off again towards the highway.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"Vegas baby." he replied.

"But I can't gamble, I'm not 21."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "This weekend Bella, there are no limitations. If we want to do something, we'll make it happen. I'm not 21 either, nor am I nineteen, but that's why God invented fake id's." he answered.

"Yeah, I'm sure God would approve." she giggled, "What are we going to tell Edward when he calls?"

"Just that we'll be back in a few days. Under no circumstances are you to tell him where we are, do you understand Bella?" Emmett ordered.

"I don't get what the big deal is..."

"Bella! Do you even _know_ Edward? He disapproves of everything! Please don't ruin my present!" he pleaded, making his eyes wide and then pouting playfully.

"Fine. But when we get back and face his wrath I'm telling him you kidnaped me." she surrendered, hands in the air.

"No fair! It's not truly impulsive if you don't have to face the consequences! You can't hang me out to dry!" he chuckled, as he slowed into the airport parking lot.

"Then you can face them but I'm sticking to my story." she laughed.

* * *

"STRIKE!!" Emmett hollered as the pins fell down with loud clunks.

"Okay, enough bowling." Bella laughed as she emerged from the bathroom. Emmett had gotten them the Penthouse suite which came equipped with a bowling lane, three bedrooms, a bathroom and a mini movie theater.

"What's first?" she asked sitting down on the luxurious king size bed.

Emmett grinned, "You have to jump on the bed." he said.

"What?"

"Come on, don't tell me you've never jumped on a bed?"

"I don't know, maybe when I was like two..."

"Well, it's one of my best human memories! Your heart races, the adrenaline starts pumping, and you get this insane rush!" he recalled, then added sadly, " It's not the same as a vampire, I have no heart beat, and no blood to rush to my brain."

She stood on the bed reluctantly and started to jump. "I don't feel any different." she argued after a few hops.

"You're not doing it right! You have to let go of all your inhibitions, let your inner child come out and _really _jump on the bed!" he chuckled.

She took a deep breath and started to jump, faster and faster. She began to feel her heart beating in her chest and her legs became more tense from the constant movement. She smiled as the sound of the blood pumping in her head clogged her ears. Her breath came in gasps as she laughed harder than she ever had before.

She began to slow down as fatigue set in her limbs and she struggled for air. "Hey!" she giggled and landed on her back, noticing for the first time that Emmett had been taking pictures.

"I have to document every experience you have this weekend, Alice's orders." he laughed and put the camera away. She didn't care, she was far too happy in that moment.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asked mock-seductively.

"The simplest things seem to amuse you Emmett Cullen," she said catching her breath, "but I can't believe how liberating that was."

"Well, now that I have you in a fairly susceptible state, are you ready for my next idea?"

"That all depends, what did you have in mind?" she asked suspiciously, he grabbed her hand laughing and led her out to the strip. They walked along until they came upon a costume shop. His grin grew wider as he pulled her in.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked confused and nervous.

"Just sit down and don't peek." he warned and rifled quickly through all the costumes. He pulled out a matching set of flapper and mob boss costumes and, looking over at Bella to make sure she couldn't see, he paid for them. They ran out of the costume shop and he led her to the nearest hair salon.

"I thought this was Rosalie and Alice's area of expertise." she said nervously as a stylist sat her in a chair.

Emmett whispered instructions in the stylists ear and left.

"Wait, Emmett! Where are you going?!" Bella called after him.

"He'll be back." the stylist said taking out the dreaded curling iron.

Bella groaned and watched as the stylist began tackling the knots in her long brown hair.

"Oh, right. You're not supposed to be able to see what I'm doing." The stylist reminded herself and spun the chair around so Bella couldn't see her reflection. She handed Bella a magazine and continued her task.

When the stylist had handed her off to the makeup artist, Emmett reappeared.

"This is gonna be perfect!" he exclaimed as he approached her.

"Emmett Cullen, where have you been?! You better hope I don't tell Edward you left me alone here!" she scolded as the makeup artist readjusted the position of her face so she could apply the fake eyelashes properly.

Emmett laughed. "Threaten me all you want but I'm not afraid of Edward. Besides, I wasn't very far."

"So where were you?" she mumbled as the frustrated makeup artist struggled to get the red lipstick on.

"I was getting our fake id's as promised." he whispered and winked as he patted his jean pocket.

"All finished." The stylist proclaimed with a loud sigh of relief.

Bella made her way to the mirror but was blocked by Emmett. "Where do you think you're going? You can't see yourself until you put on the costume." he laughed and paid the stylist and makeup artist, giving them a generous tip.

Once they were back in their suite, Emmett gave her the costume shop bag. He took his own costume and changed in the bathroom so that she couldn't look in the mirror until her costume was on.

_What in the world? _She thought as she took out the fire engine red flapper dress, shoes and black feathered bandana. She put them on and called to Emmett that she was dressed. He strode out of the bathroom in his pinstripe suit and fedora hat, with a red tie and pocket square that matched her dress.

"What are you planning?" she asked but Emmett did not answer. He rushed to the suitcase and grabbed the camera, set it on top of the stereo and set the timer.

"You'll find out soon enough. But first, we need to take a picture before you see yourself so that your face doesn't turn red to match your dress." he chuckled. He jogged over to her and posed. Bella just stood there and smiled, "Come one Bella, be a bit more animated!" he urged as the red light blinked faster warning them to get ready. She surrendered, laughed and threw her hands up in the air, letting go of her inhibitions and posing the way she thought a flapper would pose. The camera flashed and she raced to the bathroom mirror.

"Oh my god. Emmett, what have you done?" she exclaimed. _I look like a real flapper, it's a bit overdone for a night that isn't Halloween but I look nice. _She thought.

"You look great Bella, now let's go. The night isn't getting any younger!" he tore her away from the mirror and led her downstairs. "Which casino do you want to go to?" he asked as he held the door open for her.

"Does it really make a difference?" she asked and then looked around the Vegas strip. "That one." she pointed to Caesar's Palace, "How's that for impulsive?" she giggled.

"That's the one I hoped you would pick, otherwise we would have looked pretty ridiculous." he replied and smiled as he noticed the confusion on her face.

As they approached the hotel realization began to dawn on her. Once they entered the casino, her senses were flooded. The sounds of the slot machines and laughter rang in her ears; the smell of alcohol and cigarettes assaulted her nostrils. Her eyes blinked at the sight of all the flashing lights; but once her vision grew accustomed to all the activity, she took a good look around and everyone she saw was dressed up as either a flapper or a mob boss.

"The Maitre de told me about this party when we checked in. I thought it would the cat's pajamas." he smirked.

"It certainly is the bees knees." she giggled and led him over to the craps table where they gambled the night away Emmett taking pictures as Bella raked in the cash. No one even asked her for id when they offered her glasses of champagne. She drank one happily, reminded of the champagne she drank at her wedding reception. Emmett was having the time of his life as she won at Craps, Roulette, BlackJack, and even the slots. She couldn't remember ever being so at ease at a party. By the time they returned to the hotel, she was exhausted.

"Emmett, thank you for tonight, I had lots of fun." she said between yawns as she dried her freshly clean face and then got into the bed.

"My pleasure Bella, now get some rest, you're gonna need it for tomorrow." he grinned and turned on his phone so that he could call Rosalie.

"I don't think you can top tonight." she challenged him and smiled, her eyes closed and her breathing growing more even.

"Watch me." he accepted and left the room so that she could sleep.

**Author's Note: I love Emmett. His character has such a child-like simplicity. Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter. I worked Friday night, Saturday night and this morning and I have an exam to study for. Plus I wasn't happy with it, I had to cut a big chunk of it (which I may post at the end of the story as a deleted scene) and redo the second half. Anyways, stay tuned for a call from Edward next chapter and more shenanigans with Emmett! If you really love the story review please! And if you have any questions or comments (constructive ones) don't hesitate. I'll answer if I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

**Ok, before we start, I have to get two things out of my system. **

**1. The other day I had to take my car in to get it repaired and this guy walked in the mechanic's shop and all I could see were his eyes. His eyes were exactly how I imagined Edward's to be. I was speechless, I must have looked like an idiot but oh well. **

**2. I am so jealous of my sister who got her edition of Twilight signed by Stephenie Meyer the other day. She actually **_**met **_**Stephenie Meyer. I was supposed to go with her, but I had to work. Unfortunately, I am cursed with an irrepressible sense of responsibility. I wish I had called in sick. **

**Anyways, on to another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: In a perfect world, Twilight would still belong to Stephenie Meyer. Who else could come up with something so brilliant? Not me.**

**Chapter 8: For Eternity**

"Talk to me." Emmett finally answered the phone. Bella had gotten anxious when she saw the phone flash '72 Missed Calls' as Emmett turned it on and it rang incessantly.

"I'm quite well. Thank you Edward, and yourself?" Emmett asked over Edward's cursing, that was loud enough to reach Bella, who was eating breakfast at the other end of the suite.

"I'll let you talk to her if you ask nicely and say the magic word." he chuckled.

"You forgot to specify when..." he trailed off enjoying this way too much in Bella's opinion. She gave him a disapproving look as Edward's cursing got louder and held out her hand for the phone. Emmett surrendered it reluctantly and turned on the tv.

"Hey Edward."

"Bella, what were you thinking? I've been worried sick! You didn't leave a note, or call..."

"Edward, please calm down. I'm with Emmett, how much safer can I get." she reassured him.

"You're not as safe as you can be unless I'm there with you. Now, _where_ are you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." she replied and winced, waiting for the growl.

"Why not?" he asked impatiently, obviously suppressing the growl Bella expected.

"Because, it's Emmett's gift and I don't want to ruin it. You should see him, he's like a kid in a candy store." she giggled, "I love you Edward, I'll be home soon."

"I love you too, now let me talk to Emmett." he conceded and Bella handed a grinning Emmett the phone.

"So _now_ you want to talk to me?"

"Emmett, if she gets hurt, I swear I will rip you apart and..."

"Your threats are useless Edward. Just save your energy for _your_ gift to Bella and stop trying to ruin mine. Bella is perfectly safe. If anything happens I'll call you, scout's honor. Ciao for now." he chuckled and hung up before Edward could respond. "That husband of yours has a bad temper."

"Tell me about it." she giggled finishing off her blueberry pancakes.

* * *

Bella looked down as the cart teetered over the edge. She gasped as it jerked suddenly and plummeted, coming to a sudden stop, dangling further off the edge, and causing her stomach to lurch violently.

Her heartbeat sped up as she began to panic. She couldn't make out any sound but the yelling in her head.

_Oh my God! _It screamed, over and over.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, bracing for the next, and what she was sure would be final, drop. After what seemed like many agonizing minutes, she opened her eyes to see the Vegas strip slowly getting smaller. Her heartbeat slowed and she remained stock still as the cart reversed.

"Welcome back, when the X-Scream comes to a complete and final stop, please exit to your right and enjoy the rest of your day at Stratosphere Tower." an automated message brought her back to reality and the cart stopped.

The restraints released her and she stumbled out of the cart. "Bella, that was awesome! I bought pictures!" Emmett bellowed as relief washed over her and she began to laugh.

Emmett laughed with her but began to worry when she couldn't stop. "Bella, are you okay? Bella say something, Edward will kill me if I bring you home with brain damage!" he pleaded but she only laughed harder.

He took her face in his hands and her eyes began to water as she clutched her sides and laughed between gasps of air.

"Bella?"

Her laughing began to slow, "Again." she managed to say amidst giggles.

Emmett's face grew into a relieved smile, "I've created a monster."

"I'm not a monster, _yet_." she laughed harder and he chuckled as he led her to the next ride, The Big Shot.

Bella's confidence wavered as she looked upon it. Stratosphere Tower was already 100 stories high, but this ride was probably another terrifying 150 feet. The familiar fluttering of butterflies in her stomach warned her not to go.

_Be impulsive, Bella. You survived the last one right?_ She reminded herself.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Emmett said, "I mean, if you're too scared..."

"I'm not scared." Bella replied nervously, "Are you?"

"Nothing scares me." he puffed out his chest.

"Good, because you're coming with me." she grabbed his hand and rushed over to the ride before she lost her nerve.

_How can he be so calm?_ Bella asked herself as she looked at Emmett, who was humming "Off We Go Into The Wild Blue Yonder". _Oh yeah, because even if this ride were to crash and burn, he would walk away without a scratch._ She answered herself grudgingly.

The attendants began to fasten the restraints and Emmett's face pulled back into an evil grin, "Can you believe how _high_ we are? And how _fast_ this thing is going to shoot us up? How long do you think it would take for this thing to crash to the strip if it malfunctions?" he teased.

Bella gulped back her fear, silently hating him as a loud voice shouted over the speaker, "You will fly in 5...4...3..."

Bella let out an ear splitting screech as the ride shot them up sooner than expected. The adrenaline coursed through her body as they dropped and were shot up again. She stole a glance at Emmett shocked that he was picking at his fingernails, like a bored kid on a Carousel.

The ride slowed to a stop and the feeling of exhilaration she had felt before set in again.

"Do we want to go on another?" Emmett asked as they walked away from the photo stand.

Bella's cheeks were beginning to hurt from the smile plastered on her face. "Maybe one more." she giggled.

"I saved the best for last." he grinned, pointing at a huge mechanical arm with six seats suspended from it. "It's called _Insanity_."

"I wonder why." she replied sarcastically as it moved slowly to suspend its riders over the edge of the tower. She got nervous as the riders were spun until their seats spread out and they were positioned face down towards the Vegas strip, spinning faster and faster.

"If you think it's too much for you to handle..."

"No, no. Piece of cake." she replied, damning her stubborn nature. _Emmet knows just how to push my buttons_. She scowled.

As the ride began to spin, she felt nausea set in. She watched as the lights of Vegas, still visible in the daytime, became a circular blur. She shut her eyes, hoping it would help, but was severely disappointed.

She thanked God as she felt the ride begin to slow, and opened her eyes only once it had stopped.

"Bella are you alright? I've never seen a human turn that shade of green." Emmett's voice, full of concern, sounded so far away.

She didn't answer, concentrating on breathing in more fresh air to ease her stomach. She let him lead and held on to his arm for support.

When the nausea finally began to lift, she realized that they were back at the hotel. "Can we not take the elevator? I don't think my stomach can handle it." she pleaded and Emmett nodded, leading her instead to the staircase.

"Never mind." she began to head back to the elevator once she remembered that the penthouse suite was on the 30th floor.

"Bella, I'll carry you." he chuckled and picked her up.

"Thank you." she replied gratefully.

"What are big brothers for?" he said and she smiled.

He carried her quickly but steadily up the stairs, never breaking a sweat.

"I'm sorry you got sick." he apologized when they entered the room, "I understand if you want to go home." he added sadly and put her down.

"I'm not done being impulsive yet." she replied, feeling a bit better.

"Well, you should rest for a little bit first. But just out of curiosity, what did you have in mind?"

"It's not impulsive if you have a plan, _grandma_." she reminded him and he laughed. "It'll come to me, I just need inspiration." she said laying down on the couch to get rid of the last of the nausea.

Emmett sat down opposite her and turned on the tv.

"I got in line at 4am" a girl answered the reporter on tv.

"Are you a big fan?"

"Yes!!! I couldn't get tickets to their concert tonight so I had to see them on the show today!" she replied gushing.

"Well, you won't be disappointed, Sarah. And to all you viewers at home, stay tuned! After the commercial break, The Scissors will perform their smash hit 'For Eternity' right after this." the reporter signed off and a toilet paper commercial came on.

Bella jumped up suddenly, her nausea disappearing. "The Scissors are playing tonight?! We have to go!!" she shouted excitedly.

"The tickets are sold out Bella..."

"Hello? Scalpers!"

"Bella? Are you suggesting that I break the law? I don't think Chief Swan would approve." he acted shocked.

"No limits this weekend, remember? It'll be the perfect end to the perfect weekend. I'm being impulsive, isn't that what you wanted?" she pleaded.

He flipped open his phone. "I'll make a few calls." he smiled and went into the next room, leaving Bella alone to update her journal.

"Who's your favorite vampire?" he strode out of the room after half an hour and put his phone in his pocket.

"Edward, of course! But you're the runner up!!! Thank you!!!" she squealed and hugged him.

"Well, the doors open in an hour so you better get ready, the tickets will be waiting at the front desk." he smiled.

She grabbed her stuff and ran to the bathroom to shower. Ready in record time, they picked up their tickets at the front desk and made their way to the venue. It was packed but Emmett's size was more than enough to get them through the crowd.

They had amazing seats, they were so close to the stage and Bella could barely contain her excitement as the lights dimmed and the sound of the lead guitar echoed through the arena. She swayed to the music, forgetting everyone else in the room, but being careful not to trip as the people around her began to jump up and down.

A body floated past them as it surfed the crowd and Bella turned to face Emmett. "You're okay with all these people around, right?" she asked him suddenly aware of the position she had put him in.

"Bella, I'm fine. I'll let you know if it gets to be too much." he reassured her, "Hey, isn't that a human experience worth having?" he asked motioning to the crowd surfer.

"I don't think so." she shook her head but couldn't hide the curiosity in her eyes.

"I think you do." he smiled wryly.

"It's all your fault you know. Making me think I can do anything, I'm starting to see things differently." she giggled and Emmett took it as permission to lift her up and over the crowd.

She was terrified as she felt herself moving over a sea of people towards the stage. The lead singer smiled and winked at her as she approached and then backed away, the crowd pulling her back in the opposite direction. She felt her shirt begin to pull up and struggled to pull it back over her stomach. Finally, Emmett interceded, laughing as her whole body seemed to flush. She glared at him and, not being able to stay mad at him for too long, returned to swaying to the music of her favorite band.

* * *

"Well, I'll never go crowd surfing again." she said as they walked into their suite.

"But at least you can say that you did it." he replied as she got her stuff and made her way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, and I have the bruises to prove it." she groaned as she looked in the mirror and discovered several fingerprint-sized bruises on her arms, back and legs.

She changed into her pyjamas and then walked toward Emmett, who was on the couch watching pay-per-view. She sat down next to him and yawned.

"Thank you Emmett, for this weekend. I had lots of fun, I hope you did too."

"Of course I did, little sis. You're the funnest human I ever met." he chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully.

"So we're going home tomorrow, what do you think Edward will do to us?" she smiled, and closed her eyes.

"Oh, you know, the usual. He'll run to you and make sure you're okay, then he'll wrestle me to the ground...it's getting kind of old." he replied bored as he watched the boxing match that had been advertised all over the strip.

"Well, it was worth it." she said and feeling sleep begin to grip her, she got up and walked to one of the bedrooms. "Goodnight." she added, and walked into the room.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Emmett called after her as she closed the door and slid into bed. She smiled and thought of Edward as she began to drift slowly to sleep.

**Author's Note: Okay, how cool does Stratosphere Tower sound? It's an actual place, and those are actual rides. There are videos of them on YouTube. My sister and I want to go to Vegas for our 21st Birthday this December (we're twins). If we end up going, I am definitely gonna go to Stratosphere Tower! **

**I hope, you guys didn't think Bella was too OOC near the end, but I thought that this weekend with Emmett would change her slightly, make her loosen up a little. Victoria's gone, she's married to the love of her life, and she doesn't have to be the parent to Renee, or Charlie's cook. She has almost no responsibilities right now (in the story), so why not have a little fun, right? Especially before school starts, and before she has to start worrying about killing any human she comes across when she's changed.**

**Oh, and The Scissors aren't a real band, by the way (as far as I know). I was gonna put in The Kooks (they're my favorite) but then I decided that I didn't want to put an existing band in the story, it makes everything too complicated. You have to go into music descriptions and then if people know the band, they might not think Bella would like them, or if they don't know the band, they wouldn't get some of the references, etc. **

**Anyways, sorry it's taking so long for me to update lately. It's midterm season! Plus I have a bit of writer's block when it comes to Jasper. If anyone has any ideas as to what his gift could be send me a message. I had an idea initially but I changed my mind. I mean, we don't know too much about Jasper's character, do we? We know some of his history from Eclipse, and we know that he's an empath. But his interactions with Bella are kind of limited since he has the least control. So if you have any ideas, or if you think I missed something about Jasper's character/history in the books that may help, let me know. In the meantime, please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who offered suggestions for Jasper's gift! I'm still mulling it over, but I think I have a pretty good idea of what I'm gonna do now. I know you guys have been waiting anxiously for the next chapter so I'll end my note here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters.**

**Chapter 9: Edward's Revenge**

Edward glanced anxiously at his watch, as he had been doing all morning. Bella had called earlier to tell him that she would be home later on in the afternoon and since then, Edward sat on the black couch in his and Bella's room, impatiently awaiting her arrival.

He had been going over the possibilities for his revenge on Emmett when the roar of the highly anticipated Hummer pushed all thoughts that did not involve holding his wife aside. He shot downstairs and met the Hummer in the driveway. As Emmett, laughing loudly, turned off the engine, Edward ripped the passenger side door off the Hummer and threw it aside with a loud crash. Bella stared at him shocked and then jumped down into his embrace and kissed him so forcefully that neither of them heard Emmett's loud cursing.

Edward pulled away as Bella caught her breath. "You didn't have to decapitate Emmett's car, Edward. I would have made it out eventually." Bella smiled, their foreheads still pressed together.

"I know, but I just couldn't wait that long." Her heart melted as he flashed her a crooked grin, "Plus, he deserved it."

"I _was_ gonna let you get a few shots in, but you've gone too far bro." Emmett exclaimed, rolling up his sleeves.

Edward let go of Bella and turned to face him. "Never kidnap my wife again." He growled and moved into a crouch.

"Who said I kidnaped her? She can make her own decisions, can't she?" Emmett taunted, a sly smile spread across his face.

A low, almost jealous growl escaped from Edward and Emmett's smile grew wider at the reaction he had hoped for. Edward pounced but stumbled as he grabbed nothing but air.

"Baby! I missed you so much!" Rosalie squealed kissing her husband. She had knocked him over when Edward was midair.

"I missed...you too, Rose...but I'm kinda...in the middle...of something here." He pleaded between kisses and she released him from her choke hold.

"Fine." She said shortly, "Come on Bella, let's let the neanderthals blow off some steam. I think Alice has some clothes for you to try on anyway. We went shopping in London this weekend." She grabbed Bella and dragged her into the house.

Emmett resumed his fighting position and they circled each other slowly. Edward strained to hear Emmett's strategy in his mind but all he could make out was Elvis Presley's _Viva Las Vegas_, which annoyed him further.

Emmett, always on the defensive, was unwilling to make the first move. He stood firmly, waiting patiently for Edward to attack.

Edward backed up a little for a running start, which confused Emmett and he let his guard down a little. As soon as Edward saw the opportunity, he seized it and ran at his brother with all his strength. The birds in the surrounding trees scattered into the sky at the terrifying sound of their collision.

Emmet pushed Edward off of him and dashed to the side as his brother aimed a forceful punch at his side. He countered with a kick in the stomach that sent Edward flying back toward the trees.

Edward recovered quickly and wrestled him to the ground. They threw shots at each other and moved so quickly that to the human eye, they would have appeared to be only a blur of flailing limbs accompanied by thunderous booms.

Suddenly, Edward broke through Emmett's defenses and pinned him down, his teeth grazing his brother's neck.

"Aw man!" Emmett whined as Edward got up.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again." He warned and left him to sulk in the front yard.

* * *

"You might want to go fix your husband's car, Rose." Edward said as he walked into his and Bella's room where the girls were discussing Bella's wardrobe.

"Who won?" she asked before she walked out the door.

"Whom do you think?" he smiled smugly and Rosalie rushed off to soothe her husband's bruised ego.

Bella, who was now wearing khaki shorts, and a black tank top made her way to the couch and sat on Edward's lap. Alice took this as her cue to leave and closed the door behind her.

"So..., how was Vegas?" He asked and chuckled as she stared at him surprised, "I can read minds remember?"

"Oh, right." She flushed.

"So how was it?"

She told him every detail and laughed as she watched his expression go from amused to frightened and back. She laughed harder when she realized how right Emmett was. If Edward had known where she was and what they were doing, he would have been there within minutes to stop them.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"Like crazy," she replied, "but I'm glad it was just Emmett and I, you're kind of a downer sometimes." She giggled as she used her mother's words.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." He smiled half-heartedly.

"No, Edward, I didn't mean it like that." She added quickly, afraid that she had offended him, "I love that you protect me, it's just sometimes you take things a little too seriously...you need to chillax."

"Please tell me you did not just say _chillax_." He laughed, "You've been under Emmett's influence for too long."

"Is that so bad?" she giggled and he kissed her.

"Please, don't ever leave me like that again." He pleaded.

"It was a once in a lifetime thing, I promise." She reassured him and kissed him again.

"You'll be the death of me, Bella." He teased, the warning he used to give her was no longer a worry for him. He found himself almost immune to Bella's blood. He still had to try a little, but he found it easier and easier to keep the monster within him at bay.

"No Edward, I actually you're the one who will be the death of _me_." She pointed out playfully.

"Bella . . . " he began seriously.

"It was just a joke, Edward." She interrupted before he could give her another lecture on how her change is not a laughing matter.

The sun poked through the windows and Edward's skin sparkled in the light. Bella cuddled into his chest and traced patterns on his skin, smiling at the memory of the first time she saw him in the sunlight.

"Esme wants to see you." Edward said after a long moment.

"Can't we just sit here a little longer?" she asked tightening her grip around his neck.

"Maybe a little bit longer, but not too long, Esme doesn't want to lose the sunlight." He smiled mysteriously.

"Does it have to do with my gift?" he nodded and kissed her forehead.

After another couple of minutes, they went downstairs and were greeted by Esme, who was holding a beautifully wrapped box. She handed it to Bella, who opened it carefully so as not to rip the paper.

"Is this why Alice made me wear this?" Esme nodded smiling, "I knew something was up, Alice would never have bought this for me, she hates this look." Bella giggled as Esme led her outside.

**Author's Note: So that's all I have for you today. My hands are cramping from all the essay writing I've been doing, so I'm gonna leave it here for now. I hope you guys liked it. Can you guess what Esme's gift is gonna be? We're almost done, only Jasper, Edward and Alice left. It kind of makes me sad. I may consider a sequel if you guys really want one. By the way, I've started writing the chapter where Bella and Edward finally consummate their marriage. I know you guys have been waiting for it. I decided to get a head start so that I could revise it over and over, and get it perfect. Anyway, once again I love hearing reviews, questions, comments and suggestions! Keep them coming!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of your reviews, suggestions and comments. I love them all! What can I say about this chapter? Nothing, except that it is so Esme. **

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 10: The Garden**

"Esme?" Bella sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Yes dear?" Esme replied, her radiant skin sparkling in the same sun that was burning her daughter-in-law's.

"Why are we gardening again?" Bella asked, rubbing her aching arms.

Esme put down her shovel and walked over to Bella.

"I guess we _have_ turned the soil enough." she smiled, taking the rake Bella was wielding and sitting her down on a nearby bench.

"I'm just trying to understand how gardening makes me human. I mean, _you're_ gardening too, it just takes you less effort." Bella reasoned between large gulps of water.

"I probably should have explained my reasoning before we started." Esme smiled apologetically.

Bella nodded and listened intently.

"Well, as you know, I lost a child in my human life and I've never really gotten over that loss." Bella felt tears welling up as she gazed upon Esme's pained expression.

"Children are so innocent, pure and helpless. We nurture them and protect them, and we watch them grow, kind of like a garden." she smiled and Bella nodded encouragingly.

"First, you have to create the proper environment. Similar to the way a mother organizes a nursery and works hard to make sure her child will have everything it needs, we too must work the soil; removing all of its impurities and fertilizing it so that the flowers will have the opportunity to grow strong and healthy." she continued, hoping that Bella understood where she was coming from.

" Next, you plant the flowers. You nurture them as their roots cling to the earth you prepared for them so carefully; you prune the weeds that try to invade your garden; you get rid of pests that can make your flowers wither; and you watch as they grow independently...it's a lot like motherhood, if you think about it." she finished, and smiled at Bella hopefully.

"So you're gift to me is motherhood." Bella concluded.

"Metaphorically, yes. You can always plant a garden, but when you're human, the elements you have to withstand," she placed her cool hand on Bella's sunburnt cheek, "the strength and the determination it requires make the experience all the more similar to the challenges of motherhood, and much more valuable. So that when you look upon your finished garden, you appreciate it all the more." Bella smiled elated and understanding Esme's gift completely.

"You're an amazing person Esme, and an awesome mother-in-law. I'm lucky to have you." she said, wiping her tears away and hugging her.

"Are you ready to plant your flowers?" Esme asked handing Bella the brand new gardening gloves that had been gifted to her earlier.

"I think so." Bella replied smiling and putting the gloves on. "Where do you want them?" she asked Esme as she knelt down to examine her selection.

"It's your garden Bella, you tell me." Esme said handing her a small shovel.

Once Esme had explained the gift to her, Bella saw her task in a brand new light. It was no longer manual labor, but rather a labor of love. The fact that Esme had given her free reign on the yard, when she had meticulously planned out every detail of their home, was not lost on her either.

Esme gave her advice, now and again in a motherly way and Bella took it happily.

When the sun had begun to fade, Bella stepped back and admired her garden. The flowers were beautiful and vibrant, and while there were still patches of dark dirt to be seen, she knew that with the proper care, the flowers would spread on their own and eventually none of the dirt would be visible.

_I'll have grandchildren._ She joked to herself as she thought of her flowers with little baby flowers sprouting all around them.

"Well done Bella!" Esme exclaimed proudly, "what do you think?"

"I think it's the best gift you could have given me. Thank you Esme." she smiled.

"Well, it was my pleasure, dear. But you also got another uniquely human experience today, one that I didn't think of."

"Really? What?"

"A tan." Esme giggled holding up her pale arm to Bella's sun-kissed bronze one. "Edward's gonna love it."

"He already does." Bella turned around to see her husband eyeing her tan.

"Ha! Bella's cheeks are permanently red!" Emmett laughed, as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but Bella knew enough about vampire super-speed to know better.

She blushed and Emmett's laugh grew louder.

"Shut up Emmett." Bella covered her cheeks and slapped his arm playfully, knowing he probably wouldn't feel a thing.

"It'll tan too. Give it a couple of days." Rosalie offered and gave her husband a disapproving look as the whole family appeared to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh Bella, you're garden is beautiful!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Thanks." she yawned, "Geez, I need a shower." she said, trying to get the soil off her knees unsuccessfully.

"And a good night's sleep." Edward chuckled as Bella yawned again.

"I hope you enjoyed our day together." Esme called after them as they made their way inside.

"I did, thanks again." Bella said softly, knowing Esme would hear her.

"You made Esme so happy." Edward said kissing Bella's forehead before she left for the shower.

"She made me happy, too." Bella replied and kissed him softly.

As the water soothed her aching muscles, she thought of her garden and then of motherhood.

_I'll never have children._ She thought and the realization of this fact made tears fill her eyes.

She never knew that she wanted a family, she had spent her whole life in the parental role and to have children of her own had always seemed ridiculous. _Been there, done that._ She used to think. But know that she knew there was no way it would ever happen, she thought differently about it.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward knocked on the door frantically as he heard her sobs.

She got out of the shower, and wrapped only in a towel, she opened the door and threw herself into his arms.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he pleaded caressing her hair as she sobbed gently into his shoulder.

"It's nothing, really. I think I'm just grieving, that's all." she replied, her sobs slowing into whimpers.

"Whatever for?" he lifted her chin and wiped away her tears.

"The children we will never have." she admitted reluctantly and his face twisted in agony.

"Bella, if you don't want to..."

"No, Edward. I've made my decision. I love you and I would never dream of having children if we couldn't raise them together. It just caught me by surprise, that's all. I never thought I wanted kids. Esme's gift must have brought out some sort of maternal instinct or something." she assured him and smiled half-heartedly as the tears stopped falling.

"Are you sure?" he asked, still concerned.

Bella nodded and kissed him. "Please don't beat yourself up over this, okay? All I want is to be with you forever, Edward Cullen."

"And I with you, love." he replied pulling her closer to him and kissing her deeply.

She didn't know why, perhaps it was because of all the emotions coursing through her in that moment, but something took over and Bella fought the intense urge to remove his shirt. She debated between kisses if it was the right time, and thinking of the last time they had gotten close to making love, she decided that she would stick with their decision to wait until it was perfect.

"I better put some clothes on before you get any ideas." Bella giggled pulling away reluctantly.

"Oh, I have ideas, I just can't act on them..._yet_" he flashed his crooked grin, sadness still in his eyes as she closed the bathroom door.

_I'll have to talk to Alice about her vision tomorrow. I don't think Edward and I can wait much longer. _She thought as she pulled on her pyjamas.

She lay in Edward's arms, reflecting on the events of the day. She could tell that Edward was still troubled by what she had said, and it pained her to know that she had gave him another reason to feel guilty.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I love you." she said her eyelids feeling heavier as she fought the calm of sleep that was taking over.

"I love you, too. Always. I'll never let you go." he replied kissing her forehead and she surrendered to her dreams of eternity with her true love.

**Author's note: A bit dramatic, I know. Sorry. But I don't think that after seeing Esme's intense feelings about motherhood, Bella could just not react or wonder if she would regret not having children. As her change comes closer and closer, she must be thinking of everything she is giving up. She has already had closure with her family and her friends, but her future is different. We all have those thoughts of what could have been, you know? I might sound crazy, but hey, it works for me. Lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note 2: I re-posted this chapter because some discrepancies were pointed out to me in a review. I initially put that Bella slept for the whole flight, but who can sleep for 12 hours? so that was changed. It was also pointed out that Alice's vision of Bella and Edward's special night is not true to the nature of her visions. Edward and Bella would have had to make a decision to wait before she saw it. This is true so let's just say that once Jasper _decided_ that he was going to give Edward and Bella a honeymoon, she had a vision of Bella regretting not waiting. Then hearing them in the other room, she decided to take it upon herself to make sure Bella would not regret her first time. That's all I have to say, I hope this clears things up!**

**Author's Note: BIG NEWS!!! Kristen Stewart has been cast to play Bella in the Twilight Movie. I don't know if she would be my first choice, but I watched an interview she did for a movie where she acted alongside Adam Brody and Meg Ryan on YouTube, and she seems like an ok choice. I still think it should have been me, but oh well, life goes on. Lol. Filming starts in February!!!!!! SO exciting! On with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the series. Stephenie Meyer is their proud mama.**

**Chapter 11: Time**

Bella opened her eyes and brought her hands up immediately, shielding them from the bright morning sun. _Two sunny days in Forks? That's weird._ She thought groggily and yawned as she cuddled her head further into her pillow.

She breathed deep trying to go back to sleep but something was missing. She sat up suddenly and looked around. _Where's Edward?_ She thought and instantly went into panic-mode.

"Edward?" she called out as she got out of bed and ran to the door.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward opened the door before her hand even touched the knob.

She sighed in relief, "You weren't there when I woke up..."

"I didn't expect you to be awake yet. I was making you breakfast." he replied motioning to the tray he had in his hands.

"Oh." Bella answered, feeling silly but still recovering from her mild heart attack as Edward closed the door and entered the room.

"Bella," he said, setting down the tray on the night stand, "you can't possibly still think that I'm going to leave, do you?" he soothed sadly.

"Of course not,..." she lied but her voice gave her away, "well my heart knows you won't, but my head just needs a bit more time."

"And they say the _heart_ knows no reason." he answered sadly and sat down on the bed.

"Tell me about it." she added sitting down next to him and grabbing a piece of toast from the tray.

"Thanks for breakfast." she said in an attempt to lighten the mood, they had had this discussion before and it wasn't worth repeating, it would only make Edward sad. "What's on the menu today, Chef Cullen?"

"Well," Edward smiled, set the tray on Bella's lap and lifted the cover, "for starters we have some freshly squeezed orange juice, then some Belgian waffles with strawberries and bananas, and a peach glaze to top it off. Because as I have read, maple syrup and bananas do not mix very well."

"You read right." she giggled and started on her waffles, she sighed "Oh my God! These are the best waffles I have ever tasted." Edward chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you like them."

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"We're packing." he replied.

_No, it can't be time to leave already._ She thought

"It's the last week of August and Esme wants us to get everything settled before school starts." he added, twisting a piece of Bella's hair around in his fingers.

"Oh, so what do we need to bring?" she set the tray back on the night stand and got up.

"Just the necessities; clothes, sentimental items, that sort of thing. We usually leave our furniture behind." he replied and couldn't help but notice the sadness on Bella's face as she let her fingers graze the black leather couch as she passed it.

"I'm gonna miss this house." she said, opening the closet door and rifling for some clothes to wear.

She grabbed some jeans and a tank top and then felt Edward's arms wrap around her. She leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes as he hummed her lullaby.

"You know, it's just a house. We'll make new memories in Alaska, and someday we'll come back." he soothed gently in her ear and kissed her neck.

"I know, it's just bittersweet. The end of one part of my life and the beginning of another." she said and then pulled out of his arms to change.

* * *

The whole packing process was frustrating to Bella. The whole family had finished in record time and she was barely halfway done. 

"We _can_ help you, you know. It'll be a lot quicker." Alice said from the doorway after having heard Bella's groans of frustration.

Edward had gone to hunt for the trip with Emmett and Esme, but only after Bella had assured him that she didn't need his help, she didn't realize how wrong she was.

"I will not let something as silly as packing defeat me." she replied stubbornly as she struggled with the packing tape and Alice giggled.

"You really need to learn to pick your battles, Bella. Now let me help you or we'll never leave." Bella conceded handing Alice the packing tape.

Surely enough, by the time Edward had returned, Alice had done most of the work while Bella just labeled the boxes.

"Oh good, you're back!" Alice exclaimed, "JASPER!" she called and within seconds he was in the room.

"I think now is a good time." she nudged him cryptically.

He stared at her blankly before realization dawned on his face. "Oh, right." he said dashing out of the room.

"What's going on?" Bella questioned as Jasper returned with a royal blue envelope.

"I didn't quite know what to give you for my gift, I hope you like it." he admitted handing her the envelope.

She opened it and gasped. "PARIS?!"

"Well, no one knows better than I do that when you love someone as much as we love our spouses, you want to spend every moment with them. So I'm giving you time with your husband to just enjoy each other and be happy. Time is much more valuable to a human, so you'll make the best out of every minute you have with him, I'm sure." he explained happily as he felt the waves of joy emanating from her.

Alice squealed in delight. "Just think Bella! You'll get to go shopping on the Champs Elysees and," she coughed suggestively, "my _vision_ will come true."

Bella and Edward's eyes shot up.

"When exactly will this happen?" he asked casually.

"Tomorrow night." Alice winked at them and Bella blushed.

"Thank you so much Jasper, I don't know what to say." she made to hug him but thought better of it, remembering that he still hadn't perfected his control.

Grateful for her restraint, he held out his hand and she shook it happily.

"Wait, so now I have to open these boxes _and_ pack a suitcase?" Bella groaned.

"I think Alice already took care of it." Edward motioned to Alice, who had run into the closet and pulled out two packed suitcases.

"I had other reasons for helping you pack." she admitted, handing them their passports. "You leave tonight." she said jumping in place.

"And we'll meet you in Alaska in a week." Jasper added, giddily, his wife's emotions rubbing off on him.

* * *

For the first half of the 12 hour flight, Bella couldn't sleep at all. She made a list of all the things she wanted to see in Paris and talked to Edward but finally while watching the in-flight movie, she drifted to sleep. She was gently woken up by Edward once they touched down.

The afternoon sun was shining brightly and Bella couldn't help but feel a little disoriented by the seven hour time difference. Edward, not needing sleep, was fully alert and trying to stay in the shadows as they made their way to the car rental booth.

"Bonne journee monsieur, madame, comment puis-je vous aider?" the attendant said and then repeated "Good afternoon, sir, madam, how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, my name is Edward Cullen, I spoke with you earlier and reserved a car." Edward replied and the attendant's eyebrows raised at the mention of his name and he nodded in understanding.

"Gertrand, est-ce-que vous pouvez ammener Monsieur et Madame Cullen a leur automobile? Tout a deja ete paye." (_Translation: "Gertrand, can you please show Mr. And Mrs. Cullen to their car? Everything has already been paid for._") he called to another man who took the order form from the attendant and motioned for them to follow.

Edward casually put on his jacket and a goofy baseball hat, which didn't suit him at all, to hide his skin and carefully followed Gertrand, jumping from shadow to shadow as if it were perfectly normal to do so.

Bella laughed slightly at the attendant who was oblivious to Edward's attempts to remain out of the sun.

They stopped in front of a dark red Ferrari and Bella stood still. She couldn't name the year, model, or horsepower of the extravagant car but she didn't have to. She knew it was way too lavish for a week in Paris.

Reading her expression Edward chuckled as he took the keys from Gertrand.

"Only the best for our honeymoon." he said as he started the engine and thanks to the tinted windows he could remove the ridiculous hat he was wearing.

They sped off quickly and made their way to the Cullen mansion. Bella had never seen a photo of it, but by the look of the one in _Forks_, she knew that the one in _Paris_ would be amazing. She could barely contain her excitement as Edward turned onto what seemed like an abandoned road.

"Almost there." he said slowing down for fun.

"Hey!"

"I just want to see your face when you see it for the first time." he chuckled as the house slowly came into view.

"Oh Edward, it's amazing!" Bella gushed as they parked in the driveway.

"You think the house is amazing, wait until you see what I have planned for you tonight." he replied kissing her.

They entered the house and Bella looked around at the massive foyer.

"Make yourself at home, we can't really go out until the sun sets, but Alice said the rest of the week will be cloudy so we can make up for lost time."

"No time that I spend with you is ever lost." Bella smiled and they set off, hand in hand, to explore the massive French manor.

**Author's note: So thanks to everyone who offered suggestions on what Jasper's gift should be. I had trouble deciding because once you guys suggested that Edward should give her something too, I thought Paris would be more fitting for him. But then I decided to make it a collaborative effort. Jasper gives her time with her husband, in the form a week alone and Edward gives her the experiences she has in Paris. Well you'll see more of that a little later. Anyways, reviews please!!!!!!! Only a quarter of you who have me on alerts actually review. I'd like to know what the other 3/4 think about my story. I was gonna say something along the lines of "Next chapter is the highly anticipated love scene, so if you want to read it I want x amount of reviews!" but I'm not gonna set a limit of reviews because I think it's annoying when other authors do that. I'd rather you review because you want to, not because you're forced to. I just want to know what everyone thinks. Just a short "I love the part when..." or "Maybe you should work on..." it really only takes a minute or two. But again, if you don't want to, that's okay. ****༢ ****bient****ིཾ****t! (See you soon!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: To all of you who reviewed last chapter (and every other chapter, for that matter), thank you so much. And to those who didn't review, thanks for reading. I got a lot of feedback for last chapter and it got me thinking about my story and my writing. I even re-posted the last chapter with minor adjustments. I had already written this chapter a couple of weeks ago, but after the reviews I got I looked it over once more and made some changes. Nothing major, that will effect the plot, but just a few things that will hopefully make this chapter more than just fluff (even though fluff is good sometimes, ;-) )Now I know how much this next chapter has been anticipated, so I'll just get on with it.**

**Chapter 12: Au clair de la lune (By the light of the moon)**

Bella took Edward's hand and he helped her out of the car. She moved carefully, afraid that the slightest movement would tear the delicate and beautiful satin dress Alice had packed for her. She wasn't paying too much attention to her surroundings because once she looked up she gasped at the sight of the Eiffel Tower, it's sparkling lights reflected in the river Seine.

"You hear about how beautiful it is, but I never imagined..."

"It's beauty could never compare to yours, my Bella." he kissed her gently on the head and led her under the tower and further towards the Seine.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked, still taking in the wonder of Paris at night.

"To dinner." Edward replied as they approached the edge of the river, "I know you hate surprises, but I couldn't help myself." he added taking out a black blindfold.

"Please, don't make me walk into a restaurant with a blindfold on." she begged, her mind running through all the embarrassing scenarios her imagination could conjure involving a blindfold, all of them included her tripping and hundreds of eyes all focused on her.

"Trust me Bella." he chuckled and placed the blindfold over her eyes.

Edward took her hand once more. Walking cautiously, Bella groaned as she stumbled over the unfamiliar terrain but recovered quickly enough that she hoped no one would notice. After a couple minutes Edward sat her down and untied the blindfold. She winced as she opened her eyes, dreading the many eyes that were surely staring at the scene, but she and Edward were the only ones there.

They were on a boat that Bella guessed was probably used for weddings. They sat at a table in the middle of the deck, the only other furnishings in sight were a piano and a bar. The gentle moonlight filtered through the glass windows that surrounded them on all sides and sheltered them from above. The boat began to move slowly and the Eiffel tower drifted slowly past them as they made their way down the Seine.

"Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Cullen." a waiter appeared with a tray, waking Bella from her reverie.

"Bon appetit." He said as he placed plates of food in front of them.

He offered Bella some wine but she opted for water instead, "Et vous monsieur?" he turned to Edward.

"Non, merci Pierre." he replied and the waiter nodded leaving them to enjoy their meal.

Bella was in culinary heaven, savoring each bite as if it would be her last. Edward watched her eat, patiently and happy that she was enjoying herself. They, or rather she, ate in blissful silence. Edward's loving gaze and Bella's bashful glances between bites filled the silence with the words they knew the other was thinking.

Bella finished up her meal and Edward moved his food around a little so as not to arouse suspicion when Pierre came in and cleared their plates. As Pierre was leaving Edward called after him, "You can send in Luc now, thank you."

Pierre nodded and Luc walked in only moments later. He nodded at both of them and sat down at the piano. As the piano sounded the familiar notes of Debussy's 'Clair de Lune,' Bella's heart fluttered. The opening notes, so slow and so full of longing reminded her of a time when she had felt the same. She had longed for Edward even before she knew he existed, and Debussy's piece represented everything that she felt for him.

Edward held out his hand, "Dance with me?" he smiled hopefully.

How could she refuse the love that emanated from deep within his golden eyes and permeated every pore of his pale, almost iridescent skin? She took it gladly, feeling once again the sense of discovery she felt in the meadow, a feeling that the quickening pace of the music amplified tenfold.

He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes as they swayed to the music, it's melody voicing the sigh that she felt building up in her heart. The same notes from the beginning of the piece sounded again, the higher tone more joyful, as if the longing felt at the beginning of the piece was only a distant memory, eclipsed by the joy of the present. Finally the last note, as sweet as the kiss Edward placed gently on Bella's lips, sounded and reverberated softly against the glass windows that surrounded them. It hung in the air as the tingling on Bella's lips, and the fluttering of her heart subsided.

She looked up to see that Luc had already taken his leave and Edward was gazing at her lovingly.

"That was beautiful, thank you." she kissed him once more.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen, don't you ever forget that." he replied resting his forehead against hers.

"You know, technically that title isn't official." she blushed.

"What are you implying?" he flashed her a crooked grin as she smiled shyly and replied, "I think you know what I'm implying."

"After you." he smiled and followed her off the boat and back to the car.

* * *

The Ferrari glided up the perfectly kept drive and they parked directly in front of the manor. Edward helped her out of the car once more and she walked anxiously up the front steps. Before she had realized what was happening, Edward had picked her up.

"I have to carry you over the threshold, it's tradition." he mused as he opened the door and Bella giggled as he carried her into the house.

He set her down gently once they reached their bedroom. Bella took his cool hand in hers and opened the door.

"Oh my." she gasped as she looked around the room.

"I take it that you like it." he whispered softly in her ear.

The room was dimly lit. Rose petals were scattered in all the right places and the distant lights of Paris sparkled beyond the window. Bella's lullaby played softly in the background as she led Edward into the room.

Her heart was so full of love for him that she felt it would burst if she didn't do something right that second. She caught Edward off guard as she pulled him by his tie and kissed him deeply, her arms pulling him closer to her small frame. He released her hair from it's pins as she removed his jacket, breaking the kiss only when she needed air.

As each article of clothing fell to the floor, the love they felt for each other consumed them. So that when they finally became one, they succumbed not to the over-powering desire they felt for one another, but to the unbreakable bond that their love had forged between them, uniting their fates for all of eternity.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? I didn't want to go into too many details, and I tried to keep it classy. I wanted to stress the fact that before when they were close to going all the way, it was mostly out of lust but this time it's out of love, which means a whole lot more. If you compare the times in earlier chapters, when they almost went through with it, they're more desire driven, even in the description, whereas here it's driven out of love. They can have sex out of lust anytime they want for the rest of eternity, but their first time should be an expression of their love for each other. At least, that's how I would want my first time to be. **

**Anyway, I'm happy with it. Especially the 'Clair de Lune' part, that's how I feel when I hear the piece. It really is beautiful, if you haven't listened to it, there's a video you can watch on YouTube. It's a music animation of the piece and that's the one I listen to all the time, so check it out. Oh, and reviews please! Best chapter yet? Worst chapter yet? Indifferent? Let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I had a small case of writer's block. (Too many essays clouding my Twilight-vision, lol) Anyways, I was gonna write more about Paris, but I thought there was no way I could top the last chapter, plus I didn't want to go overboard on Paris. It's a nice city, but I didn't enjoy it much myself when I was there. The romance and beauty of it was wonderful and I tried to capture that in the last chapter, (Bella's reaction at the Eiffel tower was exactly as I reacted) but the rest was just, I dunno, overrated/cliche. The military watching your every move at most of the tourist spots with guns at the ready didn't help with the atmosphere either. I wanted Bella to enjoy Paris so I didn't want to risk any of my bad experiences (including scam artists, extreme frustration with the transit system/city navigation, a scary brawl in a grocery store, and a general sense of unease) to creep into the story. (For any Parisians that may be reading this, sorry. And to all non-Parisians, don't let my experience deter you, it really is beautiful and I'll go to Paris again one day, and give it another chance.) I'll post the chapter that was originally supposed to go here as a deleted Paris scene when the story is over. But on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, neither are the Cullens.**

**Chapter 13: Frosh**

"CHUG-A-LUG! CHUG-A-LUG!"

Bella watched in shock at the college freshmen in front of her as they cheered on a fraternity pledge chugging three beers in one shot ans it traveled through a funnel into a long tube that he held firmly at his mouth.

"_From Paris to this, in a matter of days._' Bella thought, awed by the immaturity of the kids around her. Her mother always said she was born 35, and at that moment she felt like one of those senior citizens who sit around, watching the next generation disapprovingly and rambling about how one day those kids will be running the country.

She didn't understand the whole 'getting drunk out of your mind just because', stigma. It didn't make sense to her. Besides, she was already clumsy enough without adding copious amounts of alcohol to the mix.

'_Let them have their fun while they can, I guess._' she thought as a boy jumped onto the coffee table in front of her and began to slur a loud serenade to his girlfriend who begged him not to embarrass her.

Edward had insisted that she try to make some friends to "thoroughly enjoy the college experience." Which meant that he was busy pummeling Emmett at Guitar Hero while she sat awkwardly on an old couch, covered in an array of unidentifiable stains. But she couldn't justify getting too friendly with anyone. In a few months she would have to say goodbye to them, so why bother?

So instead of socializing, she found herself watching her husband, admiring his flexed muscles as he controlled his strength, every movement capable of crushing the guitar controller into dust.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?"

Edward's eyes glanced at Bella for a fraction of a second, a smug smile hiding in his features as she came back down to Earth. She looked next to her and found the source, a girl with short blond hair and nordic features was seated next to her.

"Don't you think?" she asked again, clearly trying to make conversation.

"The one playing Guitar Hero?" Bella smiled politely.

"Yeah, the bronze-haired one. Isn't he to_ die _for?" she gushed and Bella giggled at the girl's choice of words.

'_You have no idea,_' Bella thought and then replied, "He certainly is."

"I'm Bridget, by the way." the girl held out her hand warmly.

"Bella." she said taking it.

"Nice to meet you, I saw you sitting all by yourself and thought I'd introduce myself. So what's your major?"

"Oh, I don't really have a major, I'm just trying out a few things..." Bella started but was interrupted by Bridget's loud gasp.

"Oh my God, he's coming over here. How's my hair, do I look ok? Don't worry _you_ look great. What do you think he wants...?" she said in a rush, her eyes wide in anticipation.

"Actually he's..." Bella began again but her breath caught in her throat as Edward smiled at her and she lost her train of thought.

"Who's your friend, love?" he asked taking a seat next to Bella and placing his arm lovingly around her shoulders.

"This is...Bridget." she replied her heart fluttering as Edward kissed her on the cheek.

Bridget's eyes traveled from Bella to Edward and back. She was speechless for a moment, suffering from the same effect Edward's godlike beauty had on every human he came into contact with.

"You know each other?" she asked confused.

"That's what I tried to tell you, Bridget this is my husband Edward." Bella introduced him and Bridget flushed slightly.

"You're married? But you just got out of highschool."

"I'll leave you two to get to know each other, I just wanted to see how you were doing." Edward excused himself, seeing that they still had a lot to talk about, and kissed his wife lightly. He raced, at a human pace, over to Emmett who was predictably demanding a rematch.

"I can't believe you're married! And I said all those things about him, I'm so embarrassed." Bridget covered her face laughing.

"He has that effect on people, you didn't know." Bella laughed along.

"I can't imagine getting married so young. Don't you feel like you're missing out?"

"Missing out on what?"

"Well, life. Now's the time to shun responsibility, not chain yourself to it." Bridget elaborated and Bella was reminded of a time when she felt the same about marriage, a big old ball and chain.

"I used to think that way, I never thought I would want to get married, but Edward and I...it's hard to explain." she finished not wanting to go into too much detail.

"I guess, it's one of those things where you just _know_, right?" Bridget concluded.

Bella nodded and watched as Edward hit every note of Guns 'n Roses' _Sweet Child of Mine_.

"So what's your major, Bridget?" Bella turned toward her new friend.

They talked all night, and Bella was surprised to find that they were very much alike. By the end of the party they had exchanged stories ranging from their clumsiest moments (it turned out that Bridget was just as clumsy as Bella was) to parental histories. They had one class together and Bella looked forward to seeing her again.

She could tell that they would effortlessly become close friends and as happy as she was to have found a human friend, it saddened her to know that she would have to go through the pain of another goodbye, but all she had to do was look at Edward, his perfect hair ruffled slightly by the air blowing softly from the car's heater and falling above his deep golden eyes, and she knew that it was all worth it if she could spend forever with him.

She smiled as they pulled up to the house. It was so warm despite the snow that surrounded it, and it looked much more like a ski lodge than a house. Emmet, Edward and her walked into the empty house. The rest of the family had taken a hunting trip and were due back in the morning.

Edward put some dry timber in the fireplace and started a fire as Bella cuddled on the fluffy couch in the living room, under a soft throw. Edward soon joined her and she closed her eyes as Emmett retold the whole Guitar Hero tournament from beginning to end, hoping to get an unbiased opinion on who had won. Bella was trying hard to listen but was soon carried off to bed only to be woken up obscenely early the next morning as Alice threw countless 'First day of school' outfits at her, Edward growling softly at the interruption.

"Rose! We need another opinion!" she chimed as Bella walked slowly to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Rosalie and Alice finally decided on an outfit for her and Bella put it on, knowing that resistance was futile. Edward had breakfast ready for her and the whole family watched her eat excitedly.

The butterflies fluttered violently in her stomach as they got closer and closer to the University. Edward and Bella had the same class together that day, and she felt better knowing that he would be there with her, but she couldn't help but feel nervous as she faced the unknown.

"We're here." Edward announced as he maneuvered into an impossible parking spot.

'_This is it._' she thought and taking a deep breath she stepped out of the car and into a new experience.

**Author's note: Reviews please!! Constructive criticism always welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks, first of all to all of my faithful reviewers! I love hearing from you! And I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but my last paper is due on Tuesday, so after that (hopefully) I'll be able to update more frequently. That is, until the winter term starts in January! Now, as for the Cullens in college, there are just so many possibilities. I have a very long list of ideas, but I'll try not to drag it out for too many chapters, I don't want to lose focus in the story. However, if I do have to cut anything out I'll put it up as an out-take at the end of the story. As for this chapter, university/college (I say it like that because in Canada they're not the same thing) is just beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**Chapter 14: Symbiotic Relationship**

"Why are textbooks so heavy?" Bella groaned and shifted her basket full of books to her other hand.

"I told you I would carry it for you." Edward chuckled as they moved up a little in line.

"But how will you hold my hand if you have two baskets to carry?" she smiled and they moved another small step forward.

"You can hang on to my arm." he offered and relieved her from her burden.

She held on to his arm happily and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head lovingly, "So how are you liking the college experience thus far?" he asked softly.

She thought about it for a moment. Her first week of class had been a blur of syllabi and office hours. She hadn't even been able to find Bridget in the one class they had together. There were over three hundred students in the class and she and Emmett were too busy trying to find a seat before they were forced to sit on the wet steps of the lecture hall.

"Everything in college takes so much more effort. Look at this line for instance, we've been waiting for over forty-five minutes just to buy our books. What happened to the good old days when you got your books in class..._for_ _free_?" she complained.

"You're already calling highschool _the good old days_?" he laughed.

"It's different, that's for sure." she added as they inched forward once again.

A low growl reverberated in Edward's chest. If Bella hadn't been so close to him, she probably wouldn't have heard it.

"What's wrong?"

"That guy over there," he said glaring at him, "is _thinking_ about you."

Bella blushed slightly and then giggled at her husband's scowl. _He's so hot when he's jealous._ She thought.

"Well, let's put a stop to those thoughts." she said kissing him, her left hand on his cheek, showing off her wedding band to the bookstore.

She looked over to see the guy turn around and walk away disappointed. "If only every problem could be solved by kissing you." she smiled and resumed her position on Edward's shoulder.

"If only." he agreed a crooked grin spreading across his face and kissing her forehead.

Bella heard many of the girls in line sigh and whisper amongst themselves, but instead of blushing at the attention, she beamed at the thought of having him forever, still surprised that of all the girls of the world, human _and_ vampire, he chose her.

"Next!" the cashier called as they finally made it to the checkout counter.

The cashier smiled brightly as she saw Edward approach. Edward lifted both baskets onto the counter effortlessly and pulled Bella back into his arms causing the cashier's features to darken into a frown.

"$953.67" she announced putting the last of the books in Bella's eco-friendly bags.

Edward took out his credit card and handed it to the cashier, who swiped it swiftly and handed him a pen and the receipt.

"Thank you." Bella said as she made to grab the bags.

Edward beat her to it and chuckled, "We wouldn't want you to topple over." he said and followed her out of the store and into the hall where they had stored their jackets.

"I can't wait until I don't have to worry about any of this anymore." Bella said miserably as she bundled up.

"Bella, winter accessories are just as important as any other!"

Bella turned around to see Alice skipping gracefully over to them, Rosalie following closely behind.

"But you _obviously_ have not grasped that." Rosalie added playfully as she motioned to Bella's hat, scarf, mittens and jacket, none of which matched. "Looks like we'll have to go shopping." she said to Alice, who squealed in delight.

Edward rolled his eyes as Alice listed everything Bella would need for the Alaskan weather.

"I think her accessories are perfect." he said, getting a grateful smile from his wife.

"You can't be serious." Rosalie snapped, "Stripes and prints don't go together! Not to mention the colors are all wrong for Bella's skin tone!"

"You just stick to your piano and leave Bella's wardrobe to us." Alice scolded playfully, "Come on Bella, we have a class to get to."

Edward kissed Bella and watched as Alice pulled her towards the Trades building.

They waited patiently outside the classroom as the previous class filed out.

'_Clothing Construction' how did I let Alice talk me into this?_ she thought as they took their seats at a counter in the back of the room. Fabrics, thread and a wide variety of tools that Bella could not name, lined the shelves on the walls and a small section of make-shift change rooms behind them made Bella shift uncomfortably in her seat.

Alice fiddled with her sewing machine excitedly, "We get to actually make something this class! Are you excited?" she asked bouncing up and down.

"Um, yeah. I guess." Bella replied with a half-hearted smile as Professor Casey walked into the room.

She was tall and eccentric. Her hair was in a wild, messy bun and all of her clothes were made by her own hands.

"Today we will learn the subtleties of the tank top..." she began to lecture and Bella was completely lost within the first couple of minutes. She understood the concept of cutting out the fabric and sewing it together, but the measurements and the geometric patterns...it was like a foreign language, and as usual Alice was fluent.

_Who would need a tank top in Alaska? _Bella thought as the Professor described the different types of necklines, _It's still technically summer and I'm wearing layers, for God's sake_.

Alice waited impatiently for the assignment and bounced up excitedly once the Professor announced for them to begin.

"Ready Bella?" she asked grabbing her tape measure,

"I think so." Bella replied mimicking her uncertainly.

Alice took Bella's measurements and vice-versa. They began mapping out the pattern for their assignment. It seemed simple enough, and as Bella looked around at the other students, she noticed that she was the only one who was struggling.

"Bella, we were assigned a scoop neck, that's a v-neck." Alice whispered as Professor Casey walked by, eyeing their work closely. Bella readjusted her pattern and began cutting it out, hoping that it wouldn't be too horrible.

Alice had finished sewing before Bella had even figured out how to thread the machine. Running low on time, she sew the tank top as fast as she could, her foot sending sporadic bursts of speed as it pressed on the pedal unsurely. She had almost got her finger under the needle a few times as it tugged violently at the fabric. _This class is gonna be fun._ She scowled, as she gently pressed her foot to the pedal once more.

"Time's up! Everyone please have your partners try on your tank tops." Professor Casey called out.

Alice threw her tank top excitedly at Bella and yanked Bella's out of her hands as they made their way to the change rooms.

"This class was just another excuse to play dress-up-Bella, wasn't it?" Bella groaned as she exited her change room in the hyacinth blue top.

"Let me have my fun." Alice giggled in reply as they returned to their seats, "Besides, deep down you know you like it." she teased.

Professor Casey examined every tank top and graded them harshly. She stopped abruptly in front of Bella. Alice's tank top was perfect of course, she had even embellished it with some black ribbon and subtle embroidery at the hem.

"I've never seen anyone produce such perfection on the first assignment, A-plus." she gushed marking her sheet.

She examined Bella's tank top next, and whether still under the influence of Alice's work or distracted by Alice's beauty, which could make a paper bag look like a designer frock, she smiled. "B-minus. Work on your stitching, dear." she said motioning to the unfinished hem and the uneven stitches. Bella was shocked and flushed at the angry stares of her classmates.

"Think of it as a symbiotic relationship." Alice giggled as they left the class, "I get to have my fun, and you get to pass the class."

As they exited the Eielson Memorial Building, Edward was waiting for them by the already warmed Volvo. "How was class?" he smiled and opened the door for Bella and then for Alice.

"Interesting." Bella answered as Edward got into his seat.

As had become tradition, Esme had hot cocoa waiting for Bella when she got home. She didn't need an extra sensitive sense of smell to absorb the aroma of the melted chocolate and freshly baked cookies that wafted from the kitchen throughout the entire house. Bella threw her jacket and boots off quickly and raced to the kitchen.

She savored the smell as she entered the kitchen and sat down at the counter. Esme smiled lovingly as she placed a mug and a plate of cookies in front of her. Edward sat down next to her and Alice handed her the phone.

"Bridget will be calling in a few minutes." she said and skipped off to find Jasper.

Surely enough, as soon as Bella had finished off her cocoa, the phone rang.

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of Clothing Construction? It's an actual class offered at the University of Alaska Fairbanks (closest to Denali). All the classes I have Bella take are real classes that they offer, the assignments and stuff I made up but the courses are real. There's even an Arctic Survival class. I was gonna have Bella take that class with Emmett, but I was inspired by an assignment my friend told me she had to do and it would be so much funnier. Lol. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what it is. Anyway, reviews please!!!! What do I need to work on? What should stay the same? All comments (constructive ones) and questions are very welcome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: 1million apologies to all of you for taking so long!!! I'm so sorry. But I work in retail and it's the holiday season so I've been busy getting yelled at by angry customers. And before that I was busy with finals and papers. Plus, I had a bit of writer's block. I have the rest of the story outlined but the first draft of this chapter just felt weird, like there was something missing. So I tweaked it a bit. Anyway, I hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter and that you haven't left me, thinking that I abandoned you. I didn't, I promise! I like to finish what I start so don't worry! Thanks again to all who reviewed last chapter!**

**Chapter 15: The **_**Smell**_

As soon as Bella walked into the room, she could smell it. That distinct smell that she hated almost as mich as the smell of blood. It assaulted her senses and her muscles tensed as the smell awoke every flight instinct within her.

It simply wasn't rational, she thought, to react this way to a smell. But when had her reactions ever been rational? She lived in a house full of bloodthirsty vampires, her flight instincts were far from normal.

She walked further into the room, lit with dull fluorescent lights with tables scattered around unevenly. As she walked, the smell became stronger. It amazed her how the smell was so easily recognizable and yet so difficult to define. She grudgingly breathed it in, itching to identify the components of the scent.

It was an odd smell, thick and resigned. At one point she could make out a hint of Old Spice and cold cream, but the scent was so confused it was hard to tell. One thing she did know was that she wanted to run as far away from there as she could get, which probably wasn't very far considering her lack of coordination.

"Why are you making that face?" Bridget asked as she approached Bella, clipboard in hand.

"It's the _smell_." Bella replied, her eyes slightly wide, as if Bridget should know exactly what she was talking about.

"What smell?" Bridget sniffed the air and looked around searching. She smiled apologetically as an old man walked past them, his cane clunking on the tiled floor. "Oh, that's just Benny. He has a spastic colon...among other things." she whispered, waving at Benny with a friendly smile.

"No, it's not Benny, it smells like...old people, or old age." Bella explained, _Like the hopelessness of lingering memories and the longing for time that you can never get back. Like my life without Edward._ She thought.

"Well, you _are_ in the geriatric wing." Bridget pointed out, a little confused.

"Yeah, why _am_ I here, by the way?" Bella asked as an older woman wheeled her walker slowly past them.

"You're helping me with my first community project of the year!" she exclaimed and motioned for Bella to sit. "Ok, so the geriatric wing here at the hospital is kind of neglected donation-wise."

"That's not surprising." Bella remarked as she looked around the room. The shabby curtains and aged furnishings were proof of this.

"So, I am putting together an event that will hopefully raise enough money to get some new furniture and equipment." she continued.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" Bella asked and held her breath for a moment as a breeze from the door wafted another dose of the smell toward her.

"Well, I'm gonna need help setting up and making this common room decent. I don't have much of a budget but hopefully we can get creative..."

"Alice will be perfect for that, I'm sure she'd love to help out. She lives for this type of thing. What else?"

"I need to come up with a way to get people involved." she said, a hint of hopelessness in her soft tone.

"What's your concept?" Bella asked, hoping she could help. She hadn't know Bridget for very long, but she liked her and wanted her event to go well.

"Well, I thought we could do a cross between a silent auction and speed dating."

Bella drew a blank, not knowing what to say to this. Bridget noticed her concern and quickly elaborated.

"So, you have five minutes with each senior to get to know them a little, then you bid on whoever you want to mentor you for an afternoon. Give you advice, tell stories from their past. A lot of the seniors here have had some amazing experiences!" she smiled excitedly.

"Have any mentors volunteered yet?" Bella asked, she liked the concept a lot and Bridget's excitement was almost contagious. _Alice and her are gonna get along great_. She thought.

"A lot of them are willing to help, the others all owe me. I've been volunteering here since freshman year of highschool. We just have to find people to come and bid on them."

"Well, I'm assuming that the hospital has a standard guest list for their various events. But we can ask the university if they want to get involved, maybe set up a table in the book store or something to advertise the event." Bella offered.

"That's what I thought too, but it would have to be some pretty good advertising for kids to want to spend an afternoon with seniors. I mean, look at how you reacted when you walked in." Bridget replied sadly, Bella could see her straining to think of a way to get people involved.

"Well, how about we ask the university if we can do a poll on the website, to see if there's any interest and then go from there?" Bella suggested after some thought.

Bridget made a note and nodded. "Ok, I'll email the dean tonight. Do you have class today?"

Bella smiled at the thought of her class with Edward. He would be picking her up soon, _Actually, he probably never left. He's probably outside waiting._ She thought and her glowing expression did not escape her friend's attention.

"I'll take that as a yes." she giggled, "So what's it like to be so in love?"

"It's...inexplicable." Bella replied giggling a little as well.

"That good, huh?" Bridget sighed, "I need to find a guy like Edward. One that's completely devoted to me and makes me as happy as you are right now."

Bella wanted to assure her that she would, but she didn't know if it was possible for another love to be comparable to the one she and Edward shared. All the same, she nodded and replied, "You will."

Bella's phone vibrated in her pocket, startling her and causing her to jump in her seat. She fumbled as she hurried to answer it.

"Hey." she smiled at the velvety voice on the other end, "I'll be right out." she flushed and hung up.

"Mr. Cullen, I presume?" Bridget grinned and Bella nodded as she put on her coat.

"I gotta go to class, but we'll talk tomorrow." she said as she hurried to the door and Bridget waved goodbye.

As she left the hospital, she breathed in the fresh air. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she liberated herself from the smell that still lingered around her.

Edward looked at her curiously as he held the door of the Volvo open for her. "Why are you breathing like that?" he asked as he glided into the driver's seat.

"Like what?" Bella replied between deep breaths.

"Like you've just gone for hours without air." he chuckled.

"That _smell_ is suffocating." she explained looking back at the hospital.

"What smell?"

"_You know_, the smell of inevitability, sadness and resignation, a.k.a old age." she answered and Edward glanced at her with a crooked grin spreading across his face as they drove away.

"Old age has a smell?" he asked.

"You don't smell it? You smell everything."

"I smell individual scents, not generalized ones. Put me in a forest and I won't say 'It smells like trees,' it'll be more like 'I smell pine, oak, etc.'" he replied.

"Well believe me, it's not pleasant. It's like quicksand, sucking you in. You can fight it, but eventually you'll just have to realize it's inevitable and let it suck you deeper into the ground until you're completely buried and gone." she explained and Edward shook his head incredulous.

"Unbelievable, I never know what to expect..." he said to himself and trailed off as Bella continued.

"I hate that smell, it's a good thing I'll never smell like that." she said relieved as they cruised onto campus.

The only class they had alone together Bella chose herself. All the other classes had been chosen by one of the Cullens for her. But Edward, being the gentleman that he is, insisted that she choose the class. So she did, but not without taking him into consideration.

It was her favorite class thus far, and not only because Edward was there, but the Professor was amazing. She had never thought of the impact of music on North American culture the same way since. _The History of Popular Music_, ever since that class had started, every time she heard a song, she couldn't stop analyzing it in historical context, picking up subtle influences that never would have occurred to her before.

Edward was also enjoying the class, even though he already knew everything that the Professor talked about. But it gave them something else to talk about and Bella was fascinated when Edward would recall when the songs had hit the mainstream so many decades ago.

"So what did you think of the lecture?" he asked, as he had done after every class as they drove home.

"I liked it. I never understood the hype surrounding The Beach Boys, but it's much clearer now. The whole surf culture, and the complex harmonies influenced by The Four Freshmen. I have a newfound appreciation for _Surfin' USA_." she giggled.

"Yeah, The Beach Boys were really big in California. I wasn't part of the surf culture, of course, but it wasn't hard to see that they had a huge impact on other artists. They even influenced The Beatles at one point." he agreed, "So we never got to why Bridget wanted to see you at the hospital today." he added.

Bella explained about the event and as soon as they got home Alice rushed towards her and pulled her into her room. "Oh Bella, this is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait! What's the Budget? When is the event? What kind of event is it? What mood is Bridget going for? How many people are attending?" she shot question after question and Bella was overwhelmed.

"Alice, I'll let you know all the details when I get them." she laughed and Alice composed herself.

"Ok...by the way Bella, I hope you don't think I forgot about your gift. It's not ready yet, but it will be soon." she said nudging her playfully.

"I hadn't thought about it, really." Bella lied. Of course she wondered about it, she had a nightmare involving The Mall of America at one point, but she was always taught not to expect gifts, or ask for them.

"Well, it's gonna take a little longer than I expected but it's coming, and it will be perfect!" she squealed as she bounded up and led Bella down to the kitchen, where Esme was waiting patiently with the traditional hot cocoa, and left to find Jasper.

"So Edward tells me that you have an incredible sense of smell." Esme laughed.

**Author's note: I hope that's a good place to stop. Anyway, I highly recommend that you take a North American Popular Music class in college/university, it's a great elective and if it's taught by a good prof, it really is enlightening. Like Bella, every time I hear an older song now, I hear subtle influences and little references in the music and lyrics that** **I never would have noticed before. And I'm really excited about this event that Bridget is planning, my little sister gave me a great idea for it. You'll have to read on to find out how it all goes! Again I'm sorry for the wait, I'll try to update more often! My next day off is Wednesday, so I'll try to post the next chapter then. **

**Please review!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I'll keep this short in saying thank you to all who have reviewed! I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I usually do (like half the amount I usually get) so I hope that by posting sooner than I said I would I would redeem myself a little. I'm sorry again it took me so long last time. I was so busy I didn't even realize that it had been over a week! Anyways, I hope you forgive me, and you'll review for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 16: Number Two**

"Bella..." the soft voice cooed as Bella fought the haze of sleep.

She smiled weakly and tilted her head up to kiss the cold lips that she knew were there waiting for her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!" A stern voice boomed through the sound system and jerked Bella awake.

She looked around to find herself in her history class, all eyes on her and the grinning god seated next to her, Jasper chuckling quietly next to him.

"Just because you are married, does not mean that you can..._canoodle_ anywhere that pleases you." The ancient, balding professor scolded them.

Bella could feel the heat on her cheeks as her classmates laughed, whistled and hooted at them. Edward's lean, muscular arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively as he apologized to the Professor, who proceeded with a lecture on the Civil war that only Jasper could find interesting.

"You have to try and stay awake, Bella." Edward soothed as she yawned.

"I _am_ trying. I was up all night writing two papers and the night before that making what was supposed to be a dress pattern. Plus, I've been helping Alice with the color scheme for the event at the hospital all week...I can't help it. His voice doesn't help either, it's so boring." she whispered her reply, her eyes watering as they strained to stay open.

Noticing Bella's weak resolve, Edward shot a glance at Jasper and Bella was quickly jolted awake by a small but intense wave of excitement shooting through her.

"A little less aggressive next time, please!" she glared at her brother-in-law who shrugged mock-innocently.

_Emmet is a bad influence on that one._ She thought, feeling slightly more alert.

The class finally ended and, thanks to Jasper, Bella managed to stay awake for the rest of it. Although, she may as well have been asleep since she couldn't focus long enough to grasp what the Professor was saying.

Edward walked with her to her next class. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?" he asked, concerned for her safety as she struggled to walk a straight line.

"Professor Watts is giving out the assignment outlines today, I have to go."

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way but you look exhausted." Bridget greeted as they approached the lecture hall.

"Edward! Shame on you, keeping Bella up so late on a school night!" Emmett hollered and ducked as Edward shot a light (for vampire standards) slap at the back of his head.

"Haha." Bella mumbled sarcastically.

"Bella, if you want to go home, Emmett can bring you an assignment outline. As for groups, I think you have that covered." Bridget smiled and nodded at Emmett, "So really, it's not a big deal. I mean, you're not gonna be able to pay attention anyway. Everyone has to miss a class once in a while. It's part of the college experience. I'll fill you in on everything you missed."

Bella nodded, too tired to argue and Edward smiled gratefully at Bridget.

"Get some sleep, Bella! You're gonna need it with all of that late-night activity!" Emmett called after them.

"We can meet up later on tonight at Starbucks to go over the outline!" Bridget added, trying to drown out Emmett's comment unsuccessfully.

* * *

As she and Emmett waited for Bridget at a nice little table, Bella wondered why Emmett had wanted to take the class in the first place. She didn't understand it.

"'_Individual, Society and Culture'?" she had asked, confused._

"_Yeah, it's a sociology course. At first, I thought we should take 'Arctic Survival' but Alice confirmed __that this would be the better choice." he had replied with a mischievous smile._

She knew from that moment on that she should 'proceed with caution.' As if Emmett was an unpaved road, twisting and turning at the most unexpected moments. As Bridget arrived, and Emmett finally gave Bella the assignment outline, she understood his motives clearly.

"Bella, you _have_ to do number two!" Emmett howled through fits of laughter, attracting the attention of nearby coffee-addicts waiting in line for their evening fixes.

Bridget giggled and Bella's face flushed as she scanned the outline. She shook her head violently, "No. Way." she dropped the outline back on the table, "I'd rather fail the assignment." she resolved.

"Aw, come one! What happened to the impulsive Bella who ran away to Vegas with me?!" Emmett teased.

Bridget shot her a questioning glance, "Long story." Bella answered and turned to her brother-in-law, "This is not the same thing. I'll do impulsive within reason, but this is totally and mortifyingly insane. I won't do it."

Knowing Bella well enough to know that once she had made up her mind, she stuck with it, Bridget re-directed the focus on Emmett. "I think you should do it, Emmett. That is, unless you're too scared." she challenged.

Bella smiled, happy that Bridget fit in so nicely with her family.

"I'm not scared of anything. I'll do the best number two Professor Watts has ever seen." he accepted, and then chuckled at the intended pun.

"Fine, tomorrow. The mall. One o'clock?" Bridget asked them as she highlighted the due date and requirements on the outline.

"We're so there, it's insane." Emmett agreed and Bella nodded as Bridget grabbed her latte and held it up, toasting the challenge and taking a sip before she got up.

"Well, I have to pick up my little sister, so I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she bundled up.

"See ya." Bella waved as she left.

"What did I miss?" Edward said as he appeared from the bookstore and slid into Bridget's seat next to Bella, a new book in his hands.

"Emmett's gonna do number two tomorrow." Bella giggled.

**Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short, but I like it. It turned out a lot better than I thought it would. Anyways, I've definitely been in Bella's shoes. Up all night writing papers or studying and then knowing that as much as you want to submit your papers and then go home, you can't because something important is going on in another class that day. Needless to say, it sucks and I don't have a Jasper to keep me awake.**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys have now forgiven me and will stop your silent protest/review-strike. I really love hearing from you guys, and want to hear your questions and comments. Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry again that it's taking me so long to update, my New Year's Resolution is to update more often. Things have been crazy at work and at home and I just haven't had the time or energy to sit down and write. But I never forget about you guys! And every review I get just pushes me more to get off my butt and write the next chapter! So keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine; thus, neither is Edward...unfortunately.**

**Chapter 17: Number Two**

"Come one Bella, you have to do at least one." Emmett pleaded, a mischievous smile spread across his face as he winked at the video camera in Bridget's hands.

"I told you, I'll do number three and five..."

"Bella, there are seven on the list and three of us. Plus the seventh is the longest so we should split it." Bridget reasoned from behind the camera.

"Let's just get through the first six and discuss this later." Bella conceded taking the video camera and hoping that with some time she would be able to come up with a way to get out of it. While number seven wasn't as bad as number two, it was still humiliating enough.

"Well," Bridget said strapping a big hand-made sign over her shoulders, "the first may not be the worst in this case, but it still sucks." she said into the camera.

"Social experiment number one," she continued picking up a small, portable boom box, "and we better get an A."

Bella and Emmett stayed behind as Bridget made her way to the center of the busy mall, placed the boom box next to her and pushed play.

"_What the world needs now, Is love, sweet love..._" the soft voice sang from the boom box as Bridget plastered a smile on her face and held out her arms, revealing the sign that read "Free hugs: Spread the love!"

Emmett snickered as he commented to the camera. "Observe the _hugger_ in her natural habitat, spreading love to all who will receive it. Notice how some run away, threatened by the potential crushing force of her embrace." Bella giggled.

"Ah, a potential mate approaches..." he continued a while later.

"Yeah, luckily for her, the sign is big enough to deflect any _funny business_ as Charlie would say." Bella added as a fourteen year old boy tried to go in for the kill only to find that feeling up cardboard is not as pleasurable as he thought it would be.

"So what do you think the subjects' reactions say about society?" Bella read off the assignment outline as Bridget returned and removed the sign with a relieved sigh.

"I think it says a lot about the loss of innocence of today's society." she refined, "There's no such thing as an innocent hug anymore. If you're hugging a stranger you're either a slut, a molester, or just plain insane." she replied.

"Do you think that maybe the sign and music had anything to do with perceptions of your sanity?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"I think it caught people off guard, but no more than if I were to just walk up to them and hug them. At least I made my intentions clear." she replied to the camera, "Now, I think it's time for the next experiment." Bridget said winking at Bella, handing Emmett a duffle bag and pointing out the men's restroom.

Bella kept the camera on him as he walked away and hollered, "I'm off to do number two!" as he walked through the door, earning a few weirded-out looks from passers-by.

As soon as he exited, the experiment was in full swing. Bella and Bridget almost forgot to film as he strode proudly past them in his floaties, wet suit and full-on snorkeling gear (including flippers.)

Bella clutched at her side as the pangs of laughter threatened to knock her over. She steadied herself and glanced at Bridget, who was suffering from the same case of hysteria. They followed him discreetly as he walked through the mall. Mothers steered their children away quickly at the sight of him, while mall-rat teens made loud, obnoxious comments as he walked past.

After number two, none of the experiments seemed quite as eventful. Bella almost broke her leg as she played tag with random, unsuspecting shoppers, and number six almost got Emmett arrested as his staged argument with a mannequin in a busy clothing store attracted the attention of mall security. All in all the point of the experiments were to see how people reacted to "abnormal" (by societal standards) behavior. But number seven was different, and it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, Bella could not figure out a way to get out of it. She was stuck.

"I made a list." Emmett grinned as he handed a copy to each of the girls.

"Oh my god." Bella blushed as she scanned down the list."

"Have these _ever_ worked for you." Bridget giggled.

"I don't _need_ these. Besides, I already have myself a hot chick." he boasted.

"Bella, I think you should go first." Bridget suggested and she and Emmett both watched her expectantly.

"Why doesn't Emmett go first?" she replied quietly.

"Bella, we all know how girls react to this kind of thing, wouldn't it be interesting to see how guys respond?" Bridget smiled.

"You set me up." Bella realized.

"Come on Bella, it'll be fun. But you have to commit to it if it's gonna work." Emmett chuckled.

"I can't believe this." she replied.

"You do the first half and I'll do the second half. It's not that hard to do, and it really could be fun." Bridget offered as she led her by the shoulders into the center of the mall as Emmett video taped the scene.

Bella walked farther into the mall and sighed in relief as she saw her savior sitting on a bench not too far away. She looked back to see if Emmett and Bridget had noticed. _Nope, all clear._ She thought as she walked up and sat down next to him.

"I thought you might need some help." his velvety soft voice whispered as she sat down. _Hopefully, Emmett can't hear him._ She thought and it took all her strength not to kiss him.

"No fair!" Emmett hollered as he spotted his brother and walked quickly over to the bench.

"Bella, your husband cannot be your test subject." Bridget agreed as she followed Emmett over, "Hi Edward." she added and took the camera from Emmett who was gesturing wildly with his hands as he expressed his disapproval.

"Come on Bella! It's not as embarrassing as you think it is. It's not like it's real." he begged.

"Yeah, and we have to do _all_ the experiments to pass. I've never failed an assignment in my life and I'm not gonna start now." Bridget pleaded as Bella began to fell her resolve weaken."I tried." Edward sighed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Now, Edward if you'll excuse us, we have an assignment to finish." Bridget said as she took Bella by the hand and pulled her away, followed by Emmett.

"I'll go first if it'll help." Bridget said as she glanced at Edward who sat back down on the bench and watched them.

Bella nodded, comforted that Edward was around if she needed him. Bridget handed Emmett the camera and walked away, sitting down on a bench next to a man, who was clearly going through a mid-life crisis of some sort.

She looked at him intently and inched closer to him. He glanced at her for a moment then returned to his issue of Men's Health. She smoothly tugged at the back of his collar.

"What are you doing?" he turned to her surprised and pulled away.

"Checking your label...just as I thought, _made in heaven_." she replied smiling. The guy laughed and shook her hand as she introduced herself and asked for his number.

She walked back, the guy still smiling as he returned to his magazine, and said "And that is how to use a pick up line. Now Bella, it's your turn."

Bella groaned as she walked into the center of the mall, scanning the crowd. She stole a glance at Edward who nodded at her and glanced at a guy in his mid-twenties walking in her direction.

"Excuse me." she said, her voice wavering a bit as she stopped him, "Are you lost?"

"Um, no. Why?" the guy replied, unknowingly taking the bait.

"Because heaven is a long way from here." she replied, her cheeks warm as she blushed.

The guy laughed and replied "Do you have a name or can I call you mine?"

"I'm Bella." she replied trying to get up the courage to ask for his number, as per her assignment.

"Bella? That's a very important name." he said smiling.

"Really? Why?" Bella replied, caught off guard.

"Because it's yours." he answered and took her hand.

Bella looked over at the bench from the corner of her eye to see that Edward was already up.

"Here's my number, call me." the guy said writing his number on her hand and then continued on his way.

Bella could hear Emmett's laughter echoing through the mall as she walked back over to them, Edward taking his seat once again when the guy left.

"Oh my god, classic." Emmett chuckled and took the camera from Bridget who was on her way to the next subject.

"I hate you." she said, her face still flushed as she wiped her palm on her pants, trying to get the number off.

"Liar." he laughed and nudged her as she smiled begrudgingly, "See, you can't stay mad at me." he said.

"No, but Edward can." she replied and nodded at Edward who flashed an evil grin at his brother.

**Author's Note: Oh the wonders of the pick up line. It never gets old. Seriously, why is it that girls hate pick up lines but guys love them? Lol. Anyways, hope number two wasn't too disappointing, my friend actually had to do that one for one of her classes last year. It was pretty funny. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Another hundred million apologies for taking so long. I have come to realize that maybe it isn't school and work preventing me from updating more often lately, but rather my subconscious self delaying the inevitable as this will probably be one of the last chapters of this fic (Sobs). ****As for ideas for a sequel, I have a few but I'll make sure to have most of it written out before I start posting it (so that you don't have to wait too long between chapters) and I also have a few ideas for other fics, so put me on Author Alerts if you want to know when I post any of these! **

**PS Do not despair! Even if the next chapter is the last (don't know how longit will be quite yet), I will also be posting a few outtakes or alternates, so there's still a little time left!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER: For those who don't remember the Silent Speed Auction concept, the idea is like speed dating except that once everyone has met all the seniors, they bid on who they want to have an afternoon with to mentor them.**

**Chapter 18: Silent Speed Auction**

As Edward guided her into the geriatric common room of the hospital, Bella was taken aback by how different it looked from the first time she saw it.

_Alice has worked her magic, once again._ She thought as she spotted Bridget, amidst hundreds of white rose centerpieces, waving her over.

She reluctantly let go of her husband's arm and, uncharacteristically, seemed to glide across the floor in the Louboutin deathtraps that Rosalie forced her into to match the dress Alice had made for her in Clothing Construction.

"Hey!" Bridget greeted her as she walked up onto the platform, "You look great!"

"Thanks, so do you." Bella replied and listened carefully as Bridget outlined her role in the auction.

She was to walk around the room and ring a bell every ten minutes to signal a rotation. _Sounds simple enough._ She thought until Bridget pointed out the bell, which sat on a table in the middle of the platform. She followed Bridget over to it and picked it up.

"Geez!" she mumbled as the weight of the bell made her stumble back a little.

"Yeah, it was the most reasonable one we could find." Bridget apologized, "It had to be loud enough to break through all the voices in the room." she continued.

"Well, I won't be going to the gym for about a year after this." Bella joked.

"So," Bridget transitioned as she put down her clipboard, "is Edward still mad about the whole pick up line thing?"

Bella laughed, "No, he took it all out on Emmett last night."

"What do you mean?" Bridget smiled and Bella prepared to recount the whole thing as she remembered it.

_It had been only a few days since the social experiments, and Bella was walking back to her and Edward's room to proofread a paper when she caught Edward sneaking into Emmett and Rosalie's room, who were out on a small hunting trip._

"_What are you doing?" she had asked as she spotted him picking the lock._

"_Are you in or are you out?" he had answered playfully and smiled as the lock gave and he eased the door open._

"_What's the plan?" she smiled warily, knowing that whatever revenge Edward had planned, it was good._

"_I won't tell you what the plan is. You're either in or you're out." he had chuckled softly as his arm snaked around her waist and he leaned in so that their faces were only an inch apart._

_Taken in by the dazzle of his eyes, not to mention the sheer excitement of the moment, she kissed him and forgot what they were discussing._

"_Sealed with a kiss." he replied before she could protest and led her into the room, "Your mission, whether you choose to accept it, is to mix this into Emmett's shampoo." he had continued, handing her a small bottle._

_They walked into the palatial bathroom and opened the shower door. Edward had immediately gone to work on removing the shower head and the jets in the wall._

"_Which one is it?" Bella had asked, staring at all the different brands and types of hair care products shelved neatly in a cubby built into the shower wall. _

"_Those are all Rosalie's, Emmett's shampoo is this one." Edward had laughed taking a bottle from a small basket that hung off the shower door._

"_Oh, of course." she had noted as she opened the lid and poured the clear syrupy liquid Edward had provided into the bottle._

_Edward had been replacing the last jet when his head jerked up._

"_They're coming up the drive." he had warned and quickly grabbed all the tools, as well as Bella, and ran out of the room._

"_Wait, you have to lock the door!" Bella whispered and Edward speedily took out his kit and went to work. _

_Bella had heard them then, walking into the house, Emmett raving about how he took on three grizzlies at once. Her foot tapped nervously on the floor as Edward struggled to lock the door, one wrong move and he could shatter the lock completely. _

_The closer they had come to getting caught, the more exhilarated Bella had felt. Finally the lock twisted and Edward pulled her into their own room as Emmett and Rosalie came up the stairs. _

_Edward and Bella had listened carefully from behind their door as their target passed. _

"_I think I'm gonna take a shower, wanna join me?" Emmett had asked Rose, and Bella could hear the smile in his voice._

"_I'd love to." Rosalie had replied and Bella began to panic._

_Whatever it was that Edward had planned for Emmett, Rosalie didn't deserve it. Plus, the last thing anyone wanted was an angry Rosalie. Before she could think of what she was doing she had bolted out of the room, interrupting their intense make out session._

"_Rose! I'm so glad you're back!" she had yelled a little too loudly._

"_Thanks Bella." Rosalie had replied a little annoyed and then whispered something in Emmett's ear that made him hurry to unlock their door._

"_I need your advice." Bella had improvised, unsure of where this was going to lead._

"_Well, now's not a really good time." Rose had giggled as Emmett pulled her into the room and closed the door._

"_But I need to go shopping!" she had yelled and smiled when the door flew open in a matter of seconds._

"_Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Rosalie had replied and took out her cell phone to rally Alice, ignoring Emmett's loud protests._

"_But Rose, can't it wait? We were busy!" he had whined as they got into Rose's BMW. _

"_The mall's going to close in two hours and we have a lot of work to do. You go ahead and take your shower. Make it a cold one." she had said and revved the engine as they took off._

_As they pulled back up the drive, after their exhaustive trip to every designer shoe store in three different malls, Bella could hear the loud booms that could only be the sound of two vampires fighting. They all walked casually to the yard and found Jasper, Carlisle and Esme seated on the back porch, watching the commotion._

"_Who is that?" Bella asked and her eyes strained to make out the figures who were very far away. She knew it must have been Edward and Emmett, who else would be fighting? But, while she could sort of make out her husband, the only other thing she could make out was something big and orange and green._

"_Oh my god." Rosalie ran over to them and pushed Edward roughly away from the figure._

_As all three of them approached the others began to laugh hysterically. Then as the orangeand green figure became clearer and clearer Bella had joined in._

_As Emmett passed them, Edward winked at Bella and nodded at Jasper, who began to sing, "Oompa-Loompa, Doopidy-do..." but was cut short when Emmett punched him so hard it threw him across the yard. Unharmed he just laughed and sang louder as the rest joined in._

"_Okay, kids I think that's enough." Carlisle had announced as Esme nodded and they walked back into the house._

"Are you serious?" Bridget giggled after Bella had retold an edited version of the story to Bridget and then laughed harder when Emmett walked in.

"Oh my god." Bridget exclaimed and turned away, hoping Emmett wouldn't see her laughing at him.

"He's brave, I'll give him that." Bella said as Edward approached.

"Hey Emmett!" Edward yelled and caught the attention of bystanders drinking their cocktails, who laughed as he proceeded, "Where's Charlie?"

Emmett scowled for a moment, but laughed along with everyone else, pretending that he was in on the joke.

"Edward, that is genius." Bridget giggled and grabbed her clipboard and walked away to go over her checklist one final time.

"Just don't take it too far. Please?" Bella asked, suddenly sympathetic.

"Bella, I did this for you. Now, every time he thinks of embarrassing you, he'll think twice." Edward chuckled.

"I know, but it's bad enough he looks like a giant Oompa-Loompa, you don't have to rub it in. So please, for me?" she asked.

"You're too nice sometimes, you know that?"

"But that's why you love me." she replied hugging him.

"That's only one of many reasons." he smiled.

"Bella! Time to start, grab the bell!" Bridget called after her excitedly.

Edward walked off the platform and joined his family as Bella rang the heavy bell to get everyone's attention.

Bridget welcomed all the guests and had the seniors all take a seat at the numbered tables. She explained the rules and informed those that weren't participating where the donation box was located.

"Everyone take a seat," she said as the guests got settled, "Ten minutes begins now." she said and nodded at Bella, who walked over and grabbed the stopwatch from her.

_This is going to be an interesting night_. She thought and laughed as she looked over to see an old woman place her hand on Edward's thigh.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the Oompa-loompa idea. A lot of you felt that Edward should get some sort of revenge on Emmett, so added it in. What do you think is going to happen at the auction? Will the Cullens bid on anyone? Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter? Did Edward go too far or is it just giving Emmett a taste of his own medicine?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: No more apologies, I know you guys are probably tired of hearing them. So I'll just say that I'm doing the best I can to update as often as possible and hopefully, without going into too much detail about my complicated life, you guys understand. I know you will, because you're all awesome. On that note, I want to thank everyone of you for sticking by this story even when it has been a little shaky with my lack of updates and semi-writer's block. **

**As for this chapter, it's a lot of bits and pieces of a whole that will hopefully make more sense next chapter. So if you find yourself a little confused as to what is going on, or questioning the relevance of it all, just remember that it will all be put together next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. I can only dream that one day I will be as awesome as she is.**

**Chapter 19: The Mentors**

"Ooh boy! I haven't seen a prank like that since my days in the Theta Gamma Pi Fraternity house! Someone got you good, son!" Bella watched as Emmett sat down across from the old man choking through a laughing fit.

"So I've heard, but this is nothing compared to what I have planned..." Emmett replied slightly annoyed.

"Oh really? Like what?" the old man answered skeptically as Emmett eyed Bella walking past, making sure she was out of earshot before unveiling his plan.

Bella continued to the next table, where Edward had been seated earlier that evening. Rosalie was now in his seat, listening intently as her 10-minute mentor boasted about her life as a New York socialite.

"Bella!!" Alice squealed from a few tables down, "Come over here!"

She jumped up gracefully and grabbed the heavy bell from Bella as soon as she approached.

"Oh, Alice it's absolutely divine! Very Oscar de la Renta." The perky woman, probably in her late seventies, exclaimed as Alice twirled Bella around to show off her dress.

"It reminds me of a dress I bought for Elizabeth Taylor once..." she continued, Alice eating up every last word.

The sudden buzz of the stopwatch caught Bella off guard as she too was entranced by her stories of old Hollywood. Excusing herself from the table, she heaved the bell back and forth to signal the next rotation.

"I have a surprise for you." Edward's unmistakable voice whispered in her ear as he walked by and then he sat down at the next table before she could respond. He winked as she passed by and then introduced himself to the man seated across from him.

"Nonsense!" a husky voice could later be heard from the other end of the room as Jasper recounted a recent lecture their history professor had given on conspiracies within the confederate army. The historian was apparently as appalled as Jasper was at the claims the professor had made earlier that month. Claims that Jasper knew for a fact were false.

Bella giggled quietly to herself as she moved towards the stage, passing by Edward, who was in an intense conversation about Pachebel's Cannon. The stopwatch buzzed once more and she wrung the bell one final time, signaling Bridget to take her place at the microphone and the various volunteers to bring out boxes and laying them out on each table.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, if you will take out your checkbooks, it's time to bid on a mentor. Boxes have been placed on each table to accept you r bids, but please note that all checks will be accepted whether you win the auction or not, so bid wisely." she explained as the rustle of paper softly filled the room. "We will announce the winner in half an hour."

"So what's this surprise you have for me?" Bella asked as she found Edward submitting his bid for the musicologist he had been speaking to.

"You'll find out soon enough." was all he replied, that crooked smile that she loved so much revealing an attractive hint of mischief that she found far too sexy to make her nervous.

"Bella! Don't you just _love_ Wilhelmina? Can you believe she was a fashion consultant?! Her _job_ was to shop!" Alice raved as she took Bella's hand and pulled her closer to the stage,

"I guess it's safe to say you bid on her." Bella replied pulling Edward along with her.

"I'm so excited to found out if I won!" she squealed as Bridget compiled all the bids and jotted down names on her clipboard.

"Alice, you probably outbid every human in attendance." Bella struggled to say as she pulled her aching hand out of Alice's grip.

Edward took it gently at once and glared at his sister, "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine, it just has to regain circulation." Bella replied shaking her hand slightly as Alice fretted over it.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry, I think my excitement may have gotten the better of me." she apologized sadly as the loud bell announced the closing of the auction.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Bella reassured her, glancing cautiously at Edward who not-so-subtly re-positioned himself between them.

"Can I have you're attention, please? Thank you. Now for the winners of the auction, who will have lunch here tomorrow with their mentors, catered by the prestigious Café de Paris." Bridget began and announced the winners and one by one the Cullens, along with a few other attendees, took a place next to their mentors on stage.

"And finally, for Mrs. Nicolette Good, the winner is Bella Cullen on behalf of her husband Edward." Bridget applauded and Bella was thrust onto the stage.

She kept her head down as all eyes in the room followed her path next to the older woman, smiling warmly from the other end of the stage.

_Edward, what were you thinking?_ She thought as she carefully moved her hair to hide her face.

As she made to shake her hand, the heel of Bella's shoe snagged a small crack in the stage and she toppled over, catching herself quickly before hitting the ground.

"Just smile like it never happened." Mrs. Good whispered, squeezing her hand encouragingly as Bella took her place next to her mentor, her face warming up as she averted the eyes of anyone and everyone in the room.

"We'll have a lot to talk about tomorrow." the woman laughed kindly and Bella's cheeks lost their familiar flush as she found herself reflected in the old woman's eyes.

**Author's Note: I have good news! I finally have a rough idea for a sequel! It will be a little different from this story but I think it will be good. One thing's for sure, I'll have detailed outlines for each chapter written out before I even post the first chapter, that way hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long for updates. "Ciao for now!"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I want to thank Jalice14 for the message, and for getting me to sit down and finish this chapter. As I explained to her (him?) It's getting to the final haul of the semester, and this month alone I have tests, projects and papers up the wazoo, plus I work four days a weel. S****o I hope everyone understands that I am busy, but then again, sometimes I am so busy I don't realize how long it has been since the last update. So if you ever find yourself thinking "Gosh, it's taking her a long time." just send me a message. I hate to leave you guys waiting, and I love how patient you have been.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as intellectual property, but I do own a copy of the book and that's good enough for me! Stephenie Meyer rocks!**

"Hello, Bella." Mrs. Good greeted, motioning for her to sit.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again." Bella replied shyly, not quite knowing what to do or say.

"Would you like some lunch?" the old woman offered, pointing out the catered buffet table that had been promised the night before.

"Not right now, thank you." Bella answered nervously at the formalitiy, as Mrs. Good looked her in the eyes in the same penetrating gaze that shook her up the night before.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No...of course not..." Bella lied, her cheeks feeling warm as Mrs. Good smiled knowingly.

"It's probably because of what I said last night. We _do_ have a lot to talk about, but I should have known that telling you so would have sent your mind into overdrive." she chuckled.

"What _did_ you mean by that? Have we met before?"

"In a way we have, but not really. Even though Edward had only ten minutes to describe you, I felt an instant kinship with you. Of course, when we finally did meet and you stumbled on stage, I saw a bit of myself in you."

"Really." Bella remarked skeptically and Mrs. Good chuckled again.

"You don't believe me." she said, smiling again as if she could read Bella like an open book.

"It's not that I don't belive you, it's more like..."

"You don't believe yourself." she finished for her, Bella nodding in wonder. "I would have felt the same way when I was your age."

_Edward did this for a reason, but what is it?_ Bella thought as Mrs. Good took a sip of her tea.

"Like I said, you remind me a lot of myself, Bella. And Edward reminds me so much of my Aaron. It's almost uncanny." she said, her eyes glazing over, as she retreated into her memories.

"Is Aaron your husband?" Bella asked, glad for the chance to contribute to the conversation.

"Oh no, dear. My late husband's name was Luke. Aaron was the love of my life." she replied, her eyes watering but never shedding any tears.

"What happened to him?" Bella, suddenly intrigued, asked as she poured herself a cup of warm tea.

"It's a rather long story."

"I'd like to hear it, if you don't mind telling it."

"Well, you can read all about it in my book, _Frames of the Past_. But in short, we were from two different worlds and nobody wanted us to be together. I didn't care of course, but the world is a cruel place, and Aaron left me. It was years before I found the letter he had sent me explaining why he left. My parents had hidden it." she explained.

"What did it say?" Bella, on the edge of her seat, gasped.

"He explained that he loved me too much to put me through so much heartache, and he was leaving because he thought my life would be better without him in it." Mrs. Good explained, a single tear making it's way down her cheek.

"But didn't he know that you couldn't live without him? That a life without him wasn't a life at all?" Bella breathed heavily, a familiar ache settling in her midsection.

"I suppose he felt that I would move on and live a happy life." Mrs. Good replied, looking up to see the panic on Bella's face.

"Did you ever see him again?" she asked.

"No." Mrs. Good replied sadly, "It took me a while to track him down from the return address on the envelope of the letter. Luke, my best friend, helped me search for him but all we found was his grave."

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Good." Bella commented sadly, her hands around her midsection.

"Thank you dear, but please my friends call me Nicki." she answered, regaining her composure.

"All right, Nicki." Bella nodded. "But if Aaron was the love of your life, why did you marry Luke?"

"I never got over Aaron and I will always love him. But, there came a point in my life when I had to decided between living a lonely, miserable existence clinging to the past, or a having life with my best friend, movig forward. The way I lived after losing Aaron, wasn't living and Luke helped put me together again. Eventually I did fall in love with Luke, not the same kind of love, but I was happy and that's what Aaron would have wanted." Mrs. Good answered, smiling warmly and patting Bella's hand in a comforting way.

"Wow." was all Bella could say, as thousands of thoughts passed through her mind.

"Yes, it is a remarkable story, my publisher thought so as well." Mrs. Good giggled.

* * *

"Bella, are you gonna eat your dinner?" Esme asked kindly from the doorway. 

"In a minute." Bella replied, from behind a copy of _Frames of the Past_ that she picked up on her way home from the lunch.

"You said the same thing two hours ago." Esme noted, taking a step into the room, "Edward is worried about you."

"I'm just reading." she said, flipping the page.

"It's more than that, he told me all about Mrs. Good and Aaron." Esme said, sitting on the corner of the bed.

"It's okay Esme, I'll take it from here." Edward's silky voice brought Bella's eyes up from her book as he took Esme's place on the bed and she left the room.

"Edward, it's just a book..."

"Bella, I bid on Mrs. Good for you as my gift, the human experience I wanted you to have was wisdom." Edward explained, "Even though we are immortal, it takes a lot longer for vampires to gain the amount of wisdom that Mrs. Good and so many other humans have. I wanted you to see from another perspective and go into this change knowing everything you were giving up, and knowing that you could indeed still be happy without me."

"Edward, we agreed..." Bella started.

"Don't worry love, I will never leave you again. But I just want you to know that I won't love you any less if you decide no to..."

"Edward, you're talking crazy. You know my decision." Bella replied firmly.

"And you are sure that it's what you want?"

"For the millionth time," Bella answered, putting down her book and sliding down next to him, "all I want is to spend eternity with you."

Edward looked into her eyes, scrutinizing every inch of her expression before kissing her deeply.

"And for the first time, I believe you truly mean it." he smiled.

"Probably because of you're perfect gift." Bella giggled, kissing him again.

"Probably." he smiled and in a split second, ran to the door, closed it and resumed his position in her arms.

**Author's Note: So there it is. I hope you liked it. I really wanted to give Bella closure on the whole Edward leaving her issue. It seemed that she would never get over that fear, but I think she finally knows that he will always be there. Likewise, I think Edward needed to know once and for all if changing is what Bella really wanted. It must be awful for him not being able to read her mind, but knowing her so well that his imagination must be going wild with "What if's". Anyways, I hope you guys haven't given up on me, I certainly haven't given up on this story. Review if you like it, or if you don't. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I can't believe it's almost over. I've finished writing and now it's just a matter of typing and posting the last chapters of the story. Time has flown by since October when I started this, hoping for, but not expecting, a single review, much less a subscriber. This story has gotten such an awesome response that it's been hard to keep up with writing it and doing all my other work, as you are all well aware. Lol. But I have had so much fun writing it and hearing from all of you.**

**I have started on a sequel but I want to make sure that I have it pretty much written out before I start posting it. But to keep you all entertained until then I have a couple of alternate scenes and such that I saved, not having the heart to delete them. Anyways, we better get on with it. Here it is, the next to last chapter of ****Human Experiences**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters that Stephenie Meyer has created.**

**Chapter 21: Goodbye**

"Boston?" Bridget repeated quietly putting down her coffee.

"Yeah, Carlisle got a great offer and he couldn't pass it up." Bella lied hoping that the blush in her cheeks could just be attributed to the cold.

"But what about school? You can't just leave in the middle of freshman year."

"He already arranged our transfers to Harvard. Since I'm not really in a specific program it's not a huge deal." Bella explained, hoping that the thought of her at Harvard wasn't a dead giveaway.

"When do you leave?" Bridget asked stirring her coffee slowly before taking another sip.

"Tonight." Bella answered solemnly.

"Oh," her friend smiled half-heartedly, "so I guess our end of exams celebration isn't going to happen then."

"I'm really sorry Bridget." Bella sighed shifting to the next seat and put her arm around her friend, "I'm gonna miss having you around and not only because you're the only person I know besides Rosalie who can put Emmett in his place and live to tell the tale." they laughed.

"Well, I'm sure I can still do that over the phone. We'll keep in touch, right?" Bridget offered hopefully.

"Definitely." Bella smiled and returned to the next seat over, savoring every drop of her hot chocolate as it would be her last.

"So," Bridget segues, changing to a lighter subject, "did I tell about Adam?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You're _not_ still considering him, are you?" Bella responds, more at ease as the awkwardness of a last goodbye dissipates and it's just her and her best friend hanging out at Starbucks.

* * *

"Bella, before we go inside, I want to give you something." Alice said bouncing in her seat and then reached to the back seat.

Bella knew something was going on when it was Alice and not Edward who picked her up from Starbucks. _Hopefully, it isn't anything extravagant, the last thing I want is for the Cullens to go through any more trouble for me._ She thought.

Alice smiled as she handed Bella the neatly wrapped box, "Last but not least, my gift to you." she said as Bella untied the golden ribbon and peeled away the paper.

"Oh wow." Bella whispered taking the scrapbook out of the box.

"You remember how I gave you that camera and that journal?" Alice explained excitedly and Bella nodded opening up the book, "Well I took those and a bunch of stuff your parents gave me and put it all in here." she said as Bella looked from page to page. It was beautiful, with pages dedicated to her childhood and her mom and dad, to highschool and her wedding, there were pictures of everything, even pictures she didn't even know existed.

"I knew someone came into the room that day at the spa." Bella giggled, her eyes tearing up as she looked down at the picture of her and her mom in the steam and Alice nodded.

"Well, you know by now about how vampires forget over the years about their human life and I wanted to give you the gift of memory." Alice replied quietly.

"This has to be one of the best gifts anyone has ever given me." Bella said hugging her.

"Well, I had so many ideas, I came close to putting you on a runway during Fashion Week in Paris, but I decided that this suited you better." Alice giggled.

"Thank you so much, Alice." she said as her sister-in-law handed her a tissue to wipe her tears.

"Your welcome, but now we should probably get inside. Edward must be wondering why we're taking so long." Alice said and opened the driver's side door, letting in the bitter cold air as Bella did the same.

They walked up to the door and Alice took her hand leading her inside. She couldn't see anything as she walked through the foyer and Alice wouldn't let her turn on any lights.

"What's going on?" she asked her free hand out in front of her feeling her way through the house.

"You'll see." Alice giggled as they walked through the kitchen.

"Okay, now stand right here and don't move." she said and let go of Bella's hand.

"Alice? What in the world are you doing?" Bella asked and then almost fell over as the lights suddenly turned on and the Cullens all yelled "SURPRISE!!" their laughter echoing through the room.

"Oh my gosh," Bella laughed as she examined the dining room table. A massive turkey was set in the middle and surrounded by all of Bella's favorites.

"It's your last supper!" Emmett laughed and the whole family chuckled as Bella sat down to her last human meal.

**Author's note: A little short but the next chapter is the last and will be longer. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you guys think!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: The last chapter sniffles. I can't believe it's over. I've had so much fun writing this story, as frustrating as it was sometimes. And I loved hearing from all my reviewers! You guys are the best! If you haven't done so yet, don't forget to put me on your Author Alerts so that you'll get an email when I start posting the sequel. Until then, I do have a couple of deleted/alternate scenes for you to enjoy. There's a reason they're not in the story, but they're still kind of fun. Lol. Enjoy the last chapter guys! And thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer rocks, I would never claim to own the characters that she has ingeniously created. **

**Chapter 22: The Change**

"Enjoy it while you can." Alice giggled, piling food on Bella's plate from the enormous spread on the dinner table.

"Did you know about this?" Bella asked Edward, who flashed her that heart-melting crooked smile she loved so much.

Bella grabbed the salt shaker, sprinkling some over her plate and then with a huge smile on her face, she dug in.

"YUCK!" she exclaimed grabbing the salt shaker and sprinkling some on her hand to taste, "It's sugar." she said and her eyes immediately set on Emmett.

"Very mature." Edward scowled, following her gaze.

"I couldn't resist," Emmett laughed as Esme brought Bella another plate, "It was a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I guess your right," Bella said begrudgingly trying to be a good sport, "it's a good thing you guys went all out." she smiled as Esme filled her plate again.

Bella got through three more helpings before she was forced to stop.

"That was the best meal I've ever had." Bella yawned, stretching from the effort.

She got up and Edward followed, trailing the entire spread with a loud **crash** as he went.

"You tucked the tablecloth in his pants?!" Alice giggled, barely audible through Emmett's laughter echoing throughout the entire house.

"What the hell were you doing in Edward's pants?" Jasper laughed, and Edward rolled his eyes as everyone else joined in.

"You know that's not all I have planned for you, right? I mean, those dinnertime pranks are child's play compared to what's coming." Emmett boasted as he and the other Cullen children walked out into the living room.

"Guys, this is getting ridiculous." Rosalie interrupted impatiently as Alice and Jasper headed out for a hunt.

"I agree." Bella chimed in as the four of them reached the stairs.

"You need to call a truce," Rosalie insisted, "before it really gets ugly."

"Uglier than green skin and orange hair?" Edward chuckled and Bella slapped him lightly on the arm to show her disapproval.

"Either you two call a truce or we'll..." Rosalie started then pulled Bella aside to discuss the consequences of their actions.

"You'll what?" Emmett goaded when they returned.

Rosalie walked up to him, their faces inches apart, and stared him down.

"Let's just say there won't be any need for a bed in either of our rooms." Bella answered, and Rosalie smiled as the boys' faces fell.

Satisfied, she walked away in typical Rosalie fashion with Emmett racing after her.

"Rose, please. I promise, it's a truce!" they could hear him pleading as they left the foyer.

"You don't mean that." Edward said once they were gone, trailing kisses down her neck.

"Oh no?" Bella replied, feeling her resolve waver under the intoxicating influence of his lips on her skin.

"I'm too irresistible." he chuckled and kissed her again only to be interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"As soon as you're ready." Carlisle informed them and returned to their room where he was preparing for Bella's change.

"So this is it." Edward said, his tone more serious, "Are you ready?" he continued and Bella nodded.

"Are you?" she countered and he nodded kissing her again, "Let's do this then." she said taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom.

"They're all gone?" Edward asked and Carlisle nodded.

"They all went on a hunt." he confirmed placing his medical bag on the night stand.

Bella took her place on the bed as Carlisle tied down her arms and legs, "So that you don't hurt yourself." he explained apologetically and Bella nodded calmly.

She had felt the pain before when James had tried to kill her, but the venom had been isolated and she knew that once it spread, the intense burning sensation of the venom in her veins would be a hundred times more excruciating.

Once everything was set up, Carlisle stepped back and nodded to Edward who nodded back in the silent understanding that Bella always found frustrating.

"Edward?" Bella asked tentatively as he sat on the bed next to her, "Promise me you won't beat yourself up over this." she said and he nodded.

"On the count of three." he said leaning over her as she closed her eyes.

"One..." he began, placing a kiss on each eyelid.

"Two..." he continued kissing the hollow beneath her ear.

"Three." he finished and Bella gasped as his teeth sunk into her neck.

Soon, the fire started to spread from her neck to her entire body. It took all of her strength not to scream out. For three days, the fire burned through her veins, her bones cracking and reshaping to conform to the structure she had so admired in the Cullens. Her muscles ached as they tightened and hardened so that soon the restraints could no longer hold her down and cool hands had taken their place. Her heartbeat reached unnatural speeds, pumping the venom through her veins until it dominated her bloodstream and her heart stopped.

With a sigh, she sat up and opened her eyes. She was suddenly aware of everything, she could hear Rose and Alice discussing her new wardrobe at a whisper two floors down, she could smell the blood of a rabbit that was hopping across the front yard, and she could see everything. The colors of the room were suddenly more vibrant and she could see every particle of dust suspended in the air of the room.

"Bella?" she heard Edward's voice, even smoother than she had remembered it, and looked up to see that he was even more beautiful than she had ever thought before.

"So this is what it's like." she said looking at her snow-white hands and stretching her sore muscles.

"This is what it's like." Edward replied smiling, as she got up and put a hand to her throat.

"Welcome back Bella. Are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked, as he and the rest of the family appeared in the doorway.

"I think so." she replied, realizing the subtle change in her voice, and rubbing her throat hoping to relieve the burning that had settled there.

"Are you ready for your first _vampire_ experience?" Alice asked, taking her hand.

"I'm ready for anything." Bella answered as they lead her out into a new life, a new world, and a new experience.

**THE END**

**Author's note: So that's it. Thank you again to everyone who has read the story and sent me reviews. I love to hear from you guys. I never thought this story would be such a hit. Thanks again, and look out for the sequel **_**Human Attachments**_** which will hopefully be out in the next month or so!**


	23. Deleted Scene 1

**Author's Note: Hi you guys!! Long time? I know. I bit too long? I know that too. I've been working hard trying to finish up the sequel for you guys so you don't have to wait too long in between chapters. I'm up to 6 chapters now, following a period of self-doubt and writer's block but it's all starting to flow again so I'm confident that I can start posting it soon. In the meantime, I promised you guys some deleted scenes from "Human Experiences" so here is the first of two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Deleted Scene #1: What Happens in Vegas...**

_I can't believe I agreed to this._ Bella thought as she stood in the spotlight. Her hands were cold and clammy as they clung to the microphone. She looked at Emmett who was grinning in excitement, a microphone of his own in his huge hand.

"Break a leg." he said handing her a shot glass of God knows what, and she threw it back hoping it would ease her nerves. She wasn't much of a drinker, but if any occasion called for a shot, this was it. She put the shot glass aside and her throat burned as the alcohol went down, but it soon faded and was replaced by a tingling in her cheeks.

She looked up and couldn't help but smile at the wig Emmett was wearing, paired with the three-sizes-too-small vest and bell bottoms he chose out of the costume room. She peaked out at the audience from the side of the stage and flushed as she thought of the ridiculous wig and costume _he_ had forced on her.

The familiar music began to play as Emmett pulled her onto the stage. She missed her line as she stared out into the audience, _There must be hundreds of people out there_, she thought and made to run away. Emmett, too quick to let her get away, grabbed her hand as the music stopped.

"Bella, don't look at the crowd, you're not doing this for them, you're doing this for you. So give it all you got." he encouraged and nodded to the band.

The music started again and she closed her eyes, _At least there won't be any pictures. _She reasoned and realized it was her cue.

"They say we're young, and we don't know, won't find out until we grow." she sang quietly, and Emmett smiled.

"Well I don't know if all that's true, 'cause you got me and baby I got you..." he belted out.

"Babe." they sung in unison and Bella smiled as Emmett squeezed her hand lightly.

"I got you Babe." they sang and she laughed.

As the song progressed, they tried to top each other in cheesiness. Disregarding all of the camera flashes, Emmett pulled out his favorite dance moves of the seventies, while Bella flipped her long black wig and lowered her voice to match Cher's. When the song ended and the crowd roared, Bella couldn't help but smile.

"That was awesome possum!" Emmett roared as they ran off the stage.

"I don't know if you can top that Emmett." she challenged after they had changed.

"Watch me." he countered as they made their way back to the hotel room.

**Author's Note: I really loved that scene. It's so funny and so Emmett. But I think at the time I felt that there were way too many Cullen Kareoke scenes out there and I wanted to do something different. Anyways, hope you liked it. :)**


	24. Deleted Scene 2

**Author's Note: This was the original Chapter 13, but I thought it didn't really fit right. It was kind of a filler and Edward's jealousy kind of becomes a cliche after a while, I didn't want to take away from the romance of the trip to Paris. Anyways, Hope you like it!**

**PS I wanted to just say sorry if I haven't replied to your reviews. I knew something was wrong today when I looked at my stats and the number of reviews had gone up but I hadn't gotten any emails from fanfic. I'm looking into it, because I also did some more digging and found that a bunch of the stories I was subscribed to have been updated and I wasn't emailed at all! So I'm behind on my reading _and_ you guys didn't get any answers! I'm so SORRY!! :( **

**Since I obviously can't answer all of your guys' reviews right here. I'm gonna say a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and answer a couple of questions that came up:**

**1. Someone asked why I chose to write in Third Person. To be quite honest, I have no idea. That's just how it happened I guess. I think maybe I didn't want to risk getting OOC by being in Bella or the Cullens' heads, writing out their thoughts. I mean they're not really my characters so the only person who really knows what they're thinking and how they think it is Stephenie Meyer and those are some pretty big shows to fill. lol. Bridget on the other hand is completely mine, so look forward to some first person writing in the sequel. **

**2. I got a lot of comments on Bella's transformation. Mostly you guys thought that I didn't spend enough time on it or didn't go into enough detail. My only response to those comments is that I personally would not want to read two pages of how Bella transformed from human to vampire. I didn't really want to overcomplicate it either or overstep my bounds. I mean, Stephenie Meyer has only ever described the pain when Bella was bitten by James and, as _Tara's Folly_ noted in her review, the full transformation is probably ten times worse. Plus the Cullens never really talk about it in depth in the books, so I didn't want to assume too much. Because when you assume, you make an _ass_ out of _u _and _me_. lol. (not laughing?...oh well, _I_ thought it was funny)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Deleted Scene #2: The French**

As Bella packed the last of the gifts she and Edward had bought for the Cullens on the Champs Elysees, with what Edward liked to refer as _their money_, she couldn't help but smile. Of all the gifts Jasper could have given her, time with Edward was all she had ever wanted.

She zipped up her suitcase and looked out the window at the city. Her eyes rested on the glass pyramid of the Louvre, where she and Edward had seen all of the paintings she had so admired. Later that day they had gone to a Café, the memory of which would forever make her giggle.

* * *

_She was sitting at a small table while Edward had gone to buy her a croissant, when a man sat down across from her. She didn't know him, but there was something about his face and his eagerness that resonated in her mind. As he began his attempt to woo her in French, she searched for her husband._

"_Do you not speak French?" he asked with a heavy accent and a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth._

"_No, my _husband_ and I are just visiting, we're on our honeymoon." she replied, trying to deter his flirting by emphasizing her marital status._

"_Married? Non, c'est impossible! You are so young!" he gazed at her in what Bella guessed was supposed to be a seductive manner._

"_Yes, I am married, very happily. My husband should be back any minute now, in fact." she trailed off hoping he would get the hint, but he was determined and Bella felt a familiar sense of exasperation at his eagerness._

"_Well, while he is away, may I offer my services as a tour guide? I can show you Paris as he never could. It could be our little secret, if you prefer." he winked._

_Before Bella could respond she heard the low growl of her savior behind her._

"_Who's this?" Edward's velvety voice questioned as he placed the croissant in front of Bella. _

"_I don't know actually, I never got his name." she replied relieved that Edward would rescue her once again._

"_Michel." the man answered staring at Edward, who not only looked drop dead gorgeous as usual, but a little threatening in a sexy, jealous kind of way._

"_Right, Michel was just offering me a tour of Paris." she continued, realization dawning on her as she finally placed him. _

_She suppressed a laugh as Michel excused himself and hurried away disappointed._

"_What's so funny?" Edward asked sitting down._

"_I guess there's a Mike Newton in every city." she giggled._

* * *

"Where were you just now?" Edward asked, pulling her out of her memory.

"I was just remembering the Café." she giggled.

"I'm glad you found it so amusing." he replied dryly taking her suitcase and following her to the car.

"You're not jealous are you?" she asked, already knowing the answer as Edward turned the key in the ignition.

"His thoughts..." he began angrily but then composed himself.

"They're not real Edward, you're gonna have to learn how to block those kinds of thoughts or you'll drive yourself crazy." she replied uselessly, the fact that anyone would have those kinds of thoughts about her plain self seemed ridiculous to her, but not to Edward.

"My power doesn't work that way, Bella. I don't know what people are gonna think before they think it. Anyway, it's not jealousy, it just makes me so angry that they have no respect for you. You're not some object for men to lust after." he countered as they quickly made their way through the city.

"You're the only one I want to lust after me. Let's just leave it at that and not worry about them." she giggled and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"I have no problem with that." he grinned and kissed her hand as he pulled into the car rental lot.

They coasted through airport security and boarded the plane in no time. It was a long flight with a connection in Toronto.

The flight from Toronto to Anchorage was the most eventful, with Edward offering Bella a membership to the Mile High Club.

"Edward!" Bella blushed.

"Hey, it's just another experience, we'll keep it all business." he teased.

"No way." she giggled.

"I thought Emmett's gift was suppose to make you more impulsive?"

"And as I recall, you weren't too happy with that gift."

"Well, Emmett's definition of impulse, and mine are very different." he smiled, dazzling her with his golden eyes.

"Edward..."

"I can really talk you into anything by just 'dazzling' you, can't I?"he chuckled.

"No." she lied, her voice cracking as she recovered.

"Admit it, you were considering it just then." he mused.

"That's not fair. Soon I'll be dazzling you and you'll see how it feels." she acted offended but smiled unwillingly at his crooked grin.

"You know you don't have to dazzle me to get me to do anything for you. But I look forward to it, anyway." he replied, kissing her as the fasten seatbelt sign chimed above them.

They landed in Anchorage ahead of schedule and Bella groaned as she walked out of the airport and into the cold snowy air of Alaska. She struggled to put on her mittens and a scarf when a loud squeal startled her from behind, followed by a bone-crushing hug that could only belong to one person.

"Nice to see you too Alice, where's the rest of the family?" Bella smiled and gasped for air.

"They're at home. You have to tell me all about it..." she said dragging her to Edward's silver Volvo and interrogating her for the entire drive home.

It seemed like they were driving forever, with no traces of civilization for miles, as far as Bella could tell. Finally they edged closer and closer to what looked like a ski lodge, it wasn't until they pulled up and all of the Cullens poured out of the front door that Bella realized that this was their house.


	25. ThanksInfo about Sequel

**Thank You**

OMG you guys. We have officially hit the **1,000** reviews mark! That's pretty awesome considering I didn't expect anyone to read this story when I first started writing it.

So now that this story is officially over, I just wanted to take a second to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Your support, suggestions, comments, etc., have been great and this story would not have been the same without your input.

I also want to thank everyone who read the story, even if you didn't review, because even though I wrote it for myself and as a bit of an experiment at first, I kept it going for you guys. I mean, how many times did I get writer's block or frustrated? Just see all my author's notes. lol. If I didn't have any readers I probably would have given up on it but I knew you guys were counting on me to keep the chapters coming and I didn't want to let you guys down. So thanks.

Anyways, I don't want to keep you guys too long but I also just wanted to give you a little **info about the sequel**. I'll probably start posting it soon, I have six chapters written so far. Don't expect it before July because I'll be going away until the 9th and so I'll be away from a computer and I don't want to make you guys wait too long between chapters. All I'm gonna say about it is that: 1. it's called "Human Attachments", 2. it's a bit different than "Human Experiences," it definitely has its funny moments, but reality checks are generally a bit more serious; and 3. I hope you like Bridget because she's gonna be a big part of it. Also, make sure to put me on Author's Alert so that you get an email when I first start posting it. I'm gonna mark this story as completed now and won't be adding anything to it anymore.

Thanks again!

IWish1986


	26. The Sequel!

Hello All!

Just wanted to let you guys know (if you didn't now already) that the first chapter of the sequel has been posted. Click onto my profile for a direct link!


End file.
